


Окно в  4 минуты

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn Boys, It's Like Grand Central Station In Here, M/M, People Are Sick of Conceptual Art, Power Couple, Surveillance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Слушай, если меня поймают, - тихо произнес Баки. – Меня убьют, или же засунут в коробку с маленьким окошком и… Стив, я не могу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4 Minute Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> \- Part 1 of the 4 Minute Window series by Speranza

ПРОЛОГ

Она спрыгнула с крыши, тяжело приземлившись ему на плечи – сам виноват, черт побери, что позволил вот так на себя наскочить. Он качнулся назад, стараясь размазать ее по стене террасы, и только затем почувствовал стягивающую горло проволоку: Боже, она обожает эту чертову удавку. Он с силой ударил ее о кирпичи - петля по-прежнему душила его, ударил снова, и затем, отчаянно пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, вместе с ней врезался в стеклянную дверь гостиной. Под их напором стекло разбилось, она слетела с его плеч и покатилась по толстому белому ковру, но лежать не осталась – вскочила за секунду, покрытая кровью, задыхающаяся, сжимая в руке смертельную черную дубинку, которой бы вломила ему по голове, не успей он вовремя подставить руку и блокировать. Ее это не остановило – она бросилась на него, вынудив отступить, и прижала к полу, пережимая дубинкой горло.

Спросила по-русски: 

\- Зачем ты следишь за ним? Что тебе от него нужно?

Он не ответил, только сейчас заметив пистолет Вальтер с глушителем в ее затянутой в перчатку руке, и понял, что она собирается убить его. Он сжал пальцы. Пластины вдоль руки сдвинулись.

\- Хочешь помочь ему - сдайся, - уже на английском продолжала она.

Он смотрел на нее и даже не моргнул, когда она приставила пистолет к центру его лба.

\- Он расстроится, но без тебя ему будет лучше, - произнесла она, и он непроизвольно вздрогнул, потому что это была правда. Затем ее лицо изменилось – она уставилась на него сверху вниз, будто он выкинул нечто неожиданное – и это был его шанс, единственный шанс остаться свободным. Он рванулся вперед, отбив дуло в сторону, пуля всего на дюйм разминулась с его головой, и оглушил ее металлическим кулаком. Потеряв сознание, она тяжело рухнула на пол, с ее головы на ковер стекала кровь – он поднялся на ноги и удрал. Баки Барнс бежал, спасая свою гребаную жизнь.

 

 

ГЛАВА 1.

 

\- Я слева, - окликнул Стив, пробегая мимо женщины в черном тренировочном костюме. Ее белокурые волосы, собранные в хвост, развевались на бегу. Он легко обогнул ее, взметывая гравий по пути.

Побежал дальше, повернув к возвышающемуся белому Мемориалу Линкольна. – Я сле…

\- Не смей, - выдохнул Сэм Уилсон, и Стив, ухмыльнувшись, хлопнул его по спине и рванул вперед, выходя из зоны досягаемости, хотя Сэм выбросил длинную руку и едва не ухватил его.

\- Я слева, - предупредил Стив, и мужчина в синей спортивной фуфайке сместился в сторону, но потом дернулся обратно, пересекая ему путь. Стив врезался в него, сшибая с ног. Оба полетели на траву, и Стив постарался извернуться, чтобы не приземлиться сверху, но они все равно тяжело покатились в переплетении рук и ног.

\- Простите, - инстинктивно начал Стив, пытаясь сесть. – Вы не…

\- Веди себя естественно, - сказал Баки. – За нами наблюдают один, два - по меньшей мере, три агента.

У Стива отвисла челюсть. Баки был небрит, но волосы он подстриг как раньше – а затем Баки поморщился и потянулся к лодыжке, и Стив протянул руку, чтобы помочь, прежде, чем осознал, что Баки загораживает его от наблюдателей - должно быть, у него на его лице все написано. А еще Баки дает повод придвинуться ближе и коснуться. Прошли годы, но воспоминания нахлынули волной - тот словарь почти невинных прикосновений для повседневной жизни, полной обмана. Стив положил ладонь на лодыжку Баки и взглянул на его щиколотку; голова Баки склонилась близко к нему.

\- Баки, это ты? – пробормотал Стив, чувствуя стеснение в груди. – Ты в порядке? Ты…

Их взгляды встретились.

– Да, - ответил Баки. – Это я, - и в нем больше не было того замешательства, как на хеликерриере. – Я не мог подобраться к тебе. За тобой постоянно таскаются агенты, плюс жучки в твоей квартире и на твоем мотоцикле, - Стив ощутил, как в нем поднимается волна гнева – как они посмели, кем, черт побери, они себя считают – рука Баки в перчатке опустилась на его руку. – Это из-за меня, - рот Баки нерадостно скривился. – Они стараются тебя охранять от меня. Стив, прости…

\- Все в порядке, - беспомощно произнес Стив. – Они не понимают. Я, это же… нам надо объяснить…

\- Мы не сможем объяснить, - вид у Баки был несчастный. – Они не станут… они никогда… давай, помоги мне встать, - и Стив дернулся поддержать его, украдкой почти обнимая, когда Баки прислонился к нему, чтобы меньше нагружать щиколотку. Затянутая в перчатку рука Баки стиснула его плечо. Он был хорош - Стив все время забывал, что тот играет.

\- Слушай, если меня поймают, - тихо произнес Баки. – Меня убьют, или же засунут в коробку с маленьким окошком и… Стив, я не могу, - Баки отодвинулся, перенося вес с ноги на ногу, показывая, что он в порядке, видите, никаких проблем. – Давай, пожми мне руку, - подсказал Баки и протянул ладонь.

Стив не раздумывая повиновался. Они пожали руки будто незнакомцы.

\- Так какой план? Расскажи о плане, - тихо и поспешно произнес Стив.

Баки заколебался.

– Стив, я не могу просить тебя доверять…

\- Заткнись. Заткнись, черт побери – я пойду с тобой.

\- Тебе нельзя. Пока нельзя. Но кое-какие идеи у меня есть, - признался Баки. – Иди сюда, развеем подозрения, - Баки полез в свой карман и извлек телефон. – Селфи, - пояснил он, забрасывая руку на плечо Стиву и поднимая телефон, и Стив по-настоящему рассмеялся, громко, потому что именно так всегда случалось, когда люди узнавали его. Вообще-то ему это не нравилось - заставляло ощущать себя общественной собственностью, аттракционом для туристов, типа Вашингтонского Монумента. – Проблема в том, что у нас, вероятно, окно лишь в десять минут, - говорил Баки. – Ты исчезаешь с радара на десять минут - они высылают группу захвата. Этого времени мало – если мы хотим уйти чисто. А должно быть чисто, если мы собираемся… сам знаешь. Поселиться где-нибудь, - пробормотал Баки, и оба отвели глаза. Они не могли смотреть друг на друга, у Стива горло заболело, до чего он хотел.

\- Тебе пора, - натянуто сказал Баки. – Развернись и беги дальше. Я похромаю отсюда.

Стив был не готов. Он не мог этого сделать. Он…

\- Держи глаза открытыми. Я найду тебя. И на все отвечай «да», - сказал Баки. – Просто говори «да», понял?

\- Да, - тут же отозвался Стив.

\- Вот и хорошо. Сделай это своей привычкой, - сказал Баки. – Поторопись, уходи: уже слишком долго, - и может быть, он увидел, что Стив все еще колеблется, потому что добавил. – Это моя жизнь, Стив. Иди, - ничто другое в мире не вынудило бы его, но теперь Стив развернулся и побежал прочь, наращивая скорость. Позади него Баки медленно, прихрамывая, потрусил прочь. Когда он обернулся второй раз, Баки уже не было. Вся встреча заняла около трех минут.

Он сорвался на спринт, разрываясь между восторгом и отчаянием. Три минуты – и все изменилось, вся его жизнь стала другой. Будущее. Он хотел задохнуться, хотел ощутить, как разрываются легкие, как в прежние дни.

Преисполненный нетерпения Сэм поджидал его под обычным деревом. Стив рухнул на траву подле него, его грудь тяжело вздымалась. – Что, успел в Делавэр сгонять? Я слышал, там рогалики хороши, - пошутил Сэм.

\- Нет, я…я столкнулся кое с кем, - сказал Стив и поднял глаза к чистому небу.

 

*** 

 

17:30 СГР вышел из Библиотеки Плезант (A- 81)  
17:38 СГР прибыл на Грин Маркет Плезантвиля (A- 43)  
17:46 Нарушено прикрытие —A-43  
18:06 СГР покинул Грин Маркет Плезантвиля (A- 43)  
18:15 СГР прибыл на 2003 Хиллиар; безопасное место (A- 13)

\- Что интересно, - сказала Наташа, поднимая взгляд от отчетов. – Агент 43 считает, что он ее вычислил.

\- Знаю, - ответил директор ЦРУ Лео Купер. – Ее уже заменили. Я не хочу рисковать.

Наташа придержала язык. 43 была хорошим агентом; Наташа запрашивала ее особо. Она бы не совершила ошибки новобранца. Так почему же Стив ее заметил? И почему именно теперь, хотя эта операция проводилась уже несколько недель? Стив не слишком обращал внимание на окружение - он двигался как в пузыре, отдельно от других и немного погруженный в себя. В другую сторону это тоже работало: Стив должен бросаться в глаза – красавец, шесть футов два дюйма, но взгляд как бы скользил по нему; люди шли мимо, как будто его там не было, он не существовал.

Один призрак притягивает другого, подумала она. 

\- Раньше он никого не оставлял в живых, - говорил Купер, рассматривая глянцевые фотографии, разбросанные по огромному столу: Стив Роджерс пробегает через Молл, Стив Роджерс ест омлет и тост в закусочной «Угольщик», Стив Роджерс покупает вишни на фруктовом лотке. – Никого – если они входили в его список. Роджерс был его последним заданием – Фьюри, Ситуэлл, Роджерс. Господи, только посмотрите, насколько он уязвим, - Купер подтолкнул к ней фото через стол: Стив Роджерс выходит с рынка Плезантвиль, держа на сгибе руки бумажный пакет с продуктами. – Два выстрела и у меня мертвый Капитан Америка посреди округа Дюпон. Агент Романоф, вы уверены… 

\- Уверена, - ответила Наташа. – На тормозах это не спустить.

\- Потому что я могу задержать его, - сказал Купер. – Поместить в защищенную камеру…

\- Роджерс не согласится, - сказала Наташа.

\- Я не собирался предоставлять ему выбор, - отозвался Купер. – У нас есть камеры, которые смогут удержать его.

Наташа сохраняла нейтральное выражение лица.

\- На тормозах это не спустить, - повторила она. – По моему мнению, вы зря задействовали персонал для наружного наблюдения. Он не станет стрелять с крыши. Он подойдет близко, где-то в уединенном месте – его квартира, раздевалка, туалет. Увеличьте количество агентов вокруг его квартиры и сузьте окно до семи минут.

Купер смерил ее тяжелым взглядом. – Думаете, это личное?

Наташа встретила его взгляд - ЦРУ и половины не знали, им и не нужно знать. Всего шестеро людей во всем мире были в курсе, что Зимний Солдат был сержантом Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом: Стив, Сэм, Фьюри, Мария, Тони и она. Куперу не нужно знать больше, чем он уже знает; она не собиралась давать ему дополнительное оружие против Капитана Америка. – Да, - сказала она. – Именно так, - а затем: - В конце концов, это был его последний приказ на убийство. Он может быть сентиментален насчет этого.

Купер подумал минуту, затем кивнул.

– Хорошо. Я пригласил вас в качестве консультанта, думаю, стоит прислушаться к вашему мнению, - сказал он, но это прозвучало недовольно. – В конце концов, вы дважды видели его и выжили.

Больше, подумала она, но придержала язык. 

– Я никогда не значилась в списке его мишеней, - любезно просветила она и вернулась к отчетам, выискивая нечто необычное - триггер, который внезапно заставил Стива обратить внимание на окружающий мир. Тот бегун, размышляла она – может, он переживал из-за него и решил в кои-то веки смотреть по сторонам.

\- И все равно, я считаю, что мы должны поместить его под охрану, - бурчал Купер, останавливаясь возле огромного окна. – Пока можем.

Наташа положила руки на стол и сказала так спокойно, как только смогла:

\- Сэр, если вы задержите Капитана Америка против его воли, то получите кошмар в прессе, но не Зимнего Солдата. Так что не мешайте мне делать мою работу, - заявила она. – Мы сможем защитить его – но только если он не будет об этом знать. 

 

*** 

Стив только что вышел из комнаты Пегги, когда зазвонил его телефон – это был Старк. Старк никогда не звонил ему. Он хмуро глянул на телефон, затем нажал кнопку ответа.

– Алло?

\- Я получил твое послание, - выпалил Старк. – Это великолепно; абсолютно верное решение, - сказал он. – Могу прислать перевозчиков к твоему дому через час, если это не слишком быстро для тебя. Пеппер предупредила, что не стоит давить, хотя я предпочитаю считать себя страшно эффективным. Думаешь, ты успеешь к обеду, или как?

Стив не сразу сообразил, о чем речь. 

– Перевозчики? Через… час?

\- Да – в смысле, ты же не собирался делать все сам, верно?

\- Нет, - медленно произнес Стив. – Не собирался.

\- Так как, через час? Два? Ладно, хорошо, - сказал Тони. – Завтра прямо с утра, скажем, в 9 часов, хорошо?

Потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы решить.

– Да, - ответил Стив. – Хорошо. Просто замечательно.

 

 

\- Отлично, - сказал Тони, вешая трубку, затем позвонил Наташе: – Ты гений, как ты ухитрилась это провернуть?

\- Провернуть что? – спросила Наташа.

\- Роджерс, - ответил Тони. – Нью Йорк, - когда она не ответила, нахмурился и пояснил. – Роджерс переезжает в Нью Йорк. Утром я получил от него сообщение, он хочет приехать в Башню. Я решил, это ты уговорила его – по соображениям безопасности.

\- Надо подумать, - ответила Наташа и повесила трубку.

 

 

Стив развернулся и пошел обратно в комнату Пегги, смиряя свои эмоции, когда она при виде его подняла глаза, удивленная и обрадованная – как будто он не был у нее только что, как будто их тарелки и кофейные чашки не стояли горкой на подносе возле ее кровати. – Пегги, - сказал Стив, снова усаживаясь возле нее и взяв ее за руку. – Я… думаю, что уеду на некоторое время. В Нью Йорк. Собираюсь пожить у сына Говарда в Нью Йорке.

Пегги приподняла бровь. – У Тони? – спросила она.

\- Да, - ответил Стив, и затем честность вынудила его добавить – Ненадолго, а затем, может быть, где-нибудь в другом месте.

Пегги минуту вглядывалась в его лицо, затем потянула его за руку. Он наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы, касаясь ладонью ее щеки и облака мягких волос. Пегги теперь не всегда осознавала детали, но она его знала лучше, чем кто-либо другой, почти лучше всех. Он закрыл глаза и отдался поцелую; ему по-прежнему нравилось, когда она целовала его.

\- Что-то произошло, - пробормотала Пеги ему в губы.

\- Да, - сознался Стив. – Да. Пег. Думаю… Пегги, я думаю, у меня появился шанс жить снова, - и теперь лицо Пегги было внимательным, и серьезным, и полным любви, и как он может ее оставить, она же была его лучшей девушкой, как он сможет…

\- Тогда иди. Тебе пора идти, - сказала Пегги. – Дорогой мальчик. Иди и не оглядывайся.

Он чувствовал, как искажается его лицо. 

– Я только и делаю, что оглядываюсь, - сказал он и снова поцеловал ее, пытаясь овладеть собой. – Я буду писать, - обещал он, тихо и поспешно. – Или позвоню, если смогу…

\- Не дай им себя найти, - тихо, но внушительно предупредила Пегги - все еще лучший оперативник в мире. – Делай больше, чем считаешь необходимым. Перестраховывайся. Стив, - сказала она, сжимая его руку, ее пожатие все еще было крепким. – Не рассказывай мне слишком много, но там будет кто-то, кто присмотрит за тобой? – она внимательно смотрела на него. – Нужно, чтобы за тобой кто-то присматривал. 

\- Да, - сказал Стив и крепко сжал ее руку. – Да, кое-кто там будет.

\- Хорошо, - ответила Пегги.

 

 

Стив вернулся к лифту и нажал кнопку, затем опустил козырек кепки пониже, закрывая глаза, пряча свои эмоции от других. Дверь лифта раскрылась, внутри была целая толпа, Стив втиснулся туда и нажал "L". Там уже стояли два врача в белых халатах, женщина, везущая свою мать в инвалидном кресле, молодой парень с ребенком в рюкзаке на груди и парень-рассыльный с огромным букетом цветов – лилий, заметил Стив. Пегги обожала лилии.

Он так глубоко задумался о Пегги, что сначала заметил цветы, и только потом знакомое лицо за ними. Он отвернулся, обратив внимание, как Баки закрывался цветами от камеры в лифте. Лифт остановился, и вошли еще две женщины. Все подвинулись, и Стив переместился ближе к Баки, не отрывая взгляда от светящихся цифр над дверью. Отвернулся, чтобы цветы не лезли в лицо.

\- Простите, - сказал Баки. – Здесь как на станции Центрального Вокзала.

\- Ага, - пробормотал Стив. – Это точно, - они провели быстрый напряженный разговор глазами, прежде чем снова принялись делать вид, что не знают друг друга. Они стояли так близко, что соприкасались локтями; Стив засунул ладони себе подмышки, чтобы удержаться от прикосновений. – На самом деле, - произнес Стив в следующий раз, когда дверь открылась и все потеснились еще. – Забавно, что вы упомянули его. Я как раз собираюсь переехать в Нью Йорк. 

\- И не говорите, - ответил Баки.

\- Да, я там родился, - сообщил Стив.

\- Вам нравится? Большой город? – поинтересовался Баки.

\- О, да. Люблю Нью Йорк, - лифт прибыл на нижний этаж, и люди стали выходить; Баки посмотрел на Стива и перевел взгляд вперед, прежде чем нажать на кнопку этажа Пегги. Стив кивнул; да, ей понравится.

 

 

Наташа мрачно смотрела на телефон, затем нажала кнопку и поднесла его к уху.

\- Что, черт возьми, случилось? – вместо приветствия спросил Сэм. – Он только что позвонил мне и пригласил на ужин. Сказал, что собирает вещи, чтобы переехать в Нью Йорк. Это ваши люди гоняют его по доске? 

\- Не я. Не Старк и не ЦРУ. Но кто-то, - признала Наташа. В игре появился новый персонаж, она его чувствовала.

\- Хватит уже дергать его взад-вперед, - продолжал Сэм. – Я сделаю все что смогу, чтобы защитить его, но если ваши люди полезут к нему…

\- Это не я, - настаивала Наташа, затем вздохнула и сказала. – Может быть, это Барнс.

\- О, замечательно, - сказал Сэм. – Просто…

\- Нью Йорк – его дом. Он… - минуту она колебалась, затем продолжила. – У нас случилась пара перестрелок. Может быть, он пытается выровнять игровую площадку, поменять условия…

\- Ты его видела? – спросил Сэм.

\- Да, - Наташа потерла лоб; ранка от ее последней схватки с Барнсом уже зарубцевалась. – Он здесь.

\- Черт, - тихо и с чувством сказал Сэм, затем вздохнул. – Ну ладно. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я сыграл?

\- Вообще не играй, - ответила Наташа; хватит уже давить на Сэма. – Ты его друг, им и оставайся. Делай что всегда, спрашивай, о чем хочешь. Но если заметишь угрозу…

\- Да, хорошо, - сказал Сэм и отключился.

Не успела она положить телефон, как он зазвонил снова: Шэрон Картер, агент 13. – Он заходил, - без предисловия доложила 13. – Постучался ко мне. Сказал, что переезжает; принес бутылку вина и цветок, спросил, не нужно ли мне что-нибудь из его кухонной утвари. Сказал, что сожалеет, что мы не смогли узнать друг друга лучше, и может быть у нас появится шанс снова работать вместе. Но сам он в это не верит, - заключила 13. – Ни одному слову. Лгать не умеет совершенно. Я что-то упустила?

\- Нет, - сказала Наташа. – Не ты, - она повесила трубку и склонилась над планшетом – это она что-то упустила: какой-то триггер, ключевой обмен информацией. Она просмотрела отчеты, выискивая нечто необычное, увидела, что Стив провел почти два часа с Пегги Картер. Обычно он проводил с ней только час.

 

 

В Дом Рузвельта Наташа прибыла в неурочный час: обитатели дома только что закончили ужин, и Картер готовили ко сну. Наташа прислонилась к двери ее комнаты, закрыла глаза. Весьма возможно, она перестраховывается. Вернуться в Нью Йорк может быть идеей Стива. Она была почти уверена, что тот оставался в Вашингтоне только в надежде, что Зимний Солдат будет его там искать. Но он мог сдаться, сменить стратегию.

Служащая в розовом жакете вышла из комнаты агента Картер.

– У вас что-то важное? У нее был утомительный день.

\- Да, - ответила Наташа. – Важное, - служащая вздохнула и сделала приглашающий жест.

Облаченная в бутылочно-зеленый пеньюар поверх ночной рубашки, Пегги Картер уже дремала, откинувшись на подушки. 

– Агент Картер, - начала Наташа, присаживаясь на стул возле постели. – Я Наташа Романоф, работала на ЩИТ. Хотела бы задать вам несколько вопросов. О Стиве. Стиве Роджерсе.

Взгляд Пегги скользнул к прикроватному столику, где среди фотографий в рамках с изображениями ее мужа и детей, стоял небольшой диптих. Она протянула руку, и Наташа подняла фото и передала ей. Пегги взглянула на него, затем вернула ей: слева было фото Стива, которое она никогда раньше не видела, хотя видела подобные - тоненький парнишка с растрепанным светлыми волосами, хрупкими плечами и огромными смелыми глазами. На другой было фото привычного ей Стива: сильного и на удивление сдержанного. Теперь Стив выглядел здоровее и много, много несчастнее.

Когда Наташа подняла глаза, Пегги улыбалась. 

\- Что вы хотите знать? Я с радостью поговорю о Стиве.

\- Ну, просто… когда он приходил сегодня, он не показался вам расстроенным…? - больше она ничего не успела сказать, потому что рот Пегги задрожал. 

– Но он мертв, мертв, - сказала она. – Стив мертв уже больше семидесяти лет.

\- Правильно, - пробормотала Наташа. Предполагалось, что она возьмет и вывалит на агента Картер, что Стив жив? Тем самым подстегнув ее память, или же просто расстроив? Она прикусила губу. Кажется, она припоминает, что нельзя спорить или поправлять слабоумных; ты их только обеспокоишь или напугаешь. – Простите, - сказал она. – Да, конечно. 

\- Он был таким милым мальчиком, - сказала Пегги, забирая у нее диптих и с любовью глядя на него. – Не проходит ни дня, чтобы я не думала о нем. Иногда мне кажется, что мы ошиблись, что не имели права сотворить с ним такое. Но он был нам нужен, понимаете, - она вытерла глаза и губы носовым платком, который сжимала угловатой тонкой рукой. – Он и никто другой. Можете вообразить, чтобы вся эта мощь досталась кому-то не столь достойному?

\- Нет, - совершенно честно ответила Наташа. – Не могу. Стив действительно хороший человек.

Если Пегги и заметила ее ошибку во времени, она этого не показала.

– В нем было так много отваги, - продолжала она. – Такая сила и такое сердце. Я поняла, что он Капитан Америка, как только увидела его. Сыворотка – дело было не в ней, - ее глаза наполнились слезами. – Стив был Капитаном Америка во всех значениях. Дорогой мальчик.

Наташа улыбнулась ей.

– Простите за беспокойство. Не стану мешать вашему отдыху, - она взглянула на вазу с цветами возле постели и провела по ним пальцами – карточки не было. – Очаровательные цветы, - сказал она на прощанье.

\- Да, - согласилась Пегги, втянула воздух и снова улыбнулась. – Их принес Джеймс, - и Наташа замерла.

\- Джеймс? – повторила она. – Джеймс Барнс? – она с трудом удержалась от желания вызвать группу, окружить здание.

\- Да. Приходил повидать меня, паршивец. Принес цветы и эклеры. Я обожаю эклеры.

Наташа хмуро присмотрелась к белой коробке из под пирожных. Их принес Стив; это было в рапорте, он специально заходил в пекарню в Джорджтауне. Хотя про цветы там не упоминалось.

– Что он сказал? – медленно спросила она.

\- Кто? – уточнила Пегги.

Наташа вздохнула и пояснила: – Джеймс Барнс.

\- О, он просто хотел сообщить, что переезжает в Нью Йорк, - сказала Пегги, разглаживая покрывало. – Собирается остановиться у Тони, сына Говарда, Тони. Думаю, он попытается спасти Стива, - шепотом призналась она. – Но не знаю, сможет ли. Стив уже очень давно мертв.

Наташа открыла было рот, затем снова закрыла - она понятия не имела, что сказать. Пегги вздохнула.

\- Бедный Стив. Бедный Джеймс. То, что он хотел, тогда было невозможно. Теперь, конечно, это я невозможна, верно?

\- Я… простите, я не понимаю, - осторожно произнесла Наташа. – Чего хотел Джеймс?

\- Ну, Стива, конечно же. Но Джеймс был реалистом. А Стив нет. Он не понимал, что это невозможно – что он Капитан Америка, достаточно важная фигура, куда более заметная, чем рядовой солдат, - Пегги покачала головой. – Это бы никогда не… Но теперь все по-другому, верно? - она слегка улыбнулась Наташе. – Так много невозможного случилось. Как там говорится? Где есть жизнь, там есть надежда?

\- Да, - с готовностью кивнула Наташа. – Да, я в это тоже верю.

 

 

Она прямиком направилась в офис охраны и заставила прокрутить записи с камер наблюдения - дешевая пленка, зернистое черно-белое изображение каждые три секунды, дерганное. И тем не менее, она сразу же увидела, что цветы принес не Стив. Курьер оказался неприметной личностью: крепко сложенный, сутулый, на голове кепка, ветровка с логотипом цветочного магазина. Она уставилась в монитор, пытаясь понять, может ли это быть Барнс: его лица нигде не удавалось рассмотреть, но она видела его руку вокруг вазы – перчатки. На нем были рабочие перчатки.

А затем у нее перехватило дыхание, потому что в лифт вошел Роджерс – и если это правда, если Пегги не сошла с ума, и это Барнс, то он подобрался к Стиву слишком близко, мать его, их разделял только букет цветов.

В ее голове мелькали возможности - и все плохие: Барнс смог подобраться так близко, а Стив не заметил – вполне возможно, но почему? Или же Стив заметил, и промолчал, а это означает – что? Она куснула себя за палец. Переезд в Нью Йорк. Она подозревала, что Барнс каким-то образом играет с ним, а что если он играет в открытую? Вынуждает Стива сохранять молчание чем – возможностью сдаться ему без борьбы? Она слегка кивнула сама себе, это бы вынудило Стива сотрудничать, без вопросов. Но зачем? Вывести Стива на позицию - для чего, собственно?

\- Мне нужно это фото, - сказала она охране. – Дайте распечатку, - и затем стала раздавать приказы команде по защищенной линии. – Сократите окно до четырех минут. Роджерс исчезает с радара больше чем на четыре минуты - я хочу об этом знать, и мне нужна команда наготове, вооруженная и готовая взять Зимнего Солдата.

***

 

\- Ты мне нужен, - сказала Наташа в телефон, и спустя двадцать минут он постучал в ее дверь.

\- Милая, - приветствовал Клинт, и оба рассмеялись. Наташа поцеловала его, захлопнула дверь, затем повалила его на кровать. Он глядел на нее снизу вверх, а она оседлала его бедра, вытащила рубашку из штанов и расстегнула их. – Не пойми меня неправильно, - сказал Клинт. – Потому как это замечательно, но я тебе нужен именно для этого?

\- Сначала это, - ответила Наташа и взяла его. Он был хорош в постели, ее фаворит. Гибкий, и сильный, и терпеливый, так старался подарить ей наслаждение, но самое главное – он умел выбросить все из головы и помочь ей сделать то же самое, на несколько драгоценных мгновений стать просто телом. Он заставил ее кончить дважды, прежде чем она стала задыхаться и дала ему разрешение остановиться, а затем они смеялись и разнузданно трахались, пока не свалились, запыхавшись, на кровать. 

\- Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, - произнесла она, вся потная, глядя в потолок. – Это настолько секретно, что даже не имеет уровня секретности.

\- Ладно, - буркнул Клинт.

\- Зимний Солдат, - сказала Наташа, не глядя на него. – Это Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Она почувствовала его реакцию, а затем он перекатился на бок и нахмурился, глядя на нее, его каштановые волосы ореолом окружали голову. 

– Джеймс Барнс, - повторил он. – Как «Баки Барнс в Воющих Коммандос»?

\- Да, - ответила она.

\- Черт, - тихо произнес он. – А Кэп знает?

\- Да, - сказала Наташа. – Он его и опознал.

\- И как он это воспринял?

Наташа криво улыбнулась. – Никак не воспринял. Он не видит Зимнего Солдата тем, кто он есть – только тем, кем он был.

\- Этот парень стрелял в него, - возразил Клинт.

\- О, он не только стрелял, - сказала Наташа, отодвигая Клинта в сторону и садясь. – Ты не видел его после хеликерриера. Зимний Солдат измордовал его – и Роджерс ему позволил. Он ему позволил, Клинт, - настойчиво повторила она, опережая возражения. – Я сражалась со Стивом бок о бок, я знаю, что он может. Я видела, как он дрался с Зимним Солдатом, когда не знал, кто это. Барнсу он позволил избить себя. И Барнс не упустил возможности, - на секунду она позволил своей маске соскользнуть, позволила беспокойству отразиться на лице. – Стив мог справиться с Зимним Солдатом – но не сможет справиться с Джеймсом Барнсом, - она жестко глянула на Клинта. – Так что это придется сделать нам.

Клинт нежно провел рукой вдоль ее бока, обвел шрам большим пальцем. 

– Чем я могу помочь?

\- Роджерс переезжает в Нью Йорк, - ответила она. – В Башню Старка, можешь поверить? 

\- Ну, это же хорошо, верно? – удивился Клинт. – Башня Старка чертовски хорошо охраняется, в отличие от его теперешнего жилья.

\- Конечно, если он останется внутри, а ты думаешь, он там останется? – Наташа покачала головой. – В Нью Йорке защитить его будет в тысячи раз сложнее – вот зачем ты мне нужен. Думаю, Роджерс примется искать Барнса, и скорее всего, сможет его найти. То есть, Барнс позволит себя найти. Пегги Картер сказала… - она остановилась, подумала. – У меня был весьма запутанный разговор с Пегги Картер.

Не знавший Клинта человек мог бы пропустить вспышку интереса на его лице. 

– Рассказывай.

Наташа покачала головой и почти рассмеялась.

– Она не уверена, кто из них жив, и живы ли они вообще. Она их путает, что само по себе интересно. Но она сказала мне две вещи. Первое: что Барнс едет в Нью Йорк спасать Стива. Но… 

Клинт закивал. – Она поняла все наоборот.

\- Точно, - сказала Наташа, - Должно быть, Стив сообщил ей, что собирается в Нью Йорк спасать Барнса. Это, по крайней мере, имеет смысл. Думаю, Стив надеется отыскать Зимнего Солдата и привести его в Башню – или заманить его туда.

\- Тони это понравится, - пробормотал Клинт.

\- Лучше Старк, чем ЦРУ, - заметила Наташа. – В смысле, на месте Стива, я бы задумалась. Я знаю, что Стив слепой оптимист, когда речь заходит о правительстве, но даже он должен понимать, что если ЦРУ доберется до Барнса, тот исчезнет с концами – его запрут в максимально строгой изоляции. Со Старком могут быть тазеры и то, что у него считается безопасностью, но у них будет шанс.

\- Что еще она поведала? – поинтересовался Клинт.

Наташа прикусила губу. 

– Она сказала, что у них были… отношения. У Роджерса и Барнса. Сексуальные. Или любовь, как посмотреть.

\- Да ты шутишь, - отреагировал Клинт.

\- Не шучу. Она так сказала – а она была девушкой Кэпа, уж она-то должна знать.

Клинт выглядел озадаченным, насколько вообще мог.

– Что ж, - заключил он. – Это объясняет твой грандиозный провал в качестве свахи.

\- И даже больше, - мрачно заметила Наташа. – Это объясняет, почему Кэп позволит Зимнему Солдату убить его.


	2. ГЛАВА 2.

Стив оставил все хлопоты перевозчикам, включая мотоцикл со следящим устройством, а сам поехал поездом, прихватив с собой лишь рюкзак, кепку и солнечные очки. Он приехал на станцию рано, лишь несколько минут ушло на покупку билета в автомате (нет смысла тратить наличные – пока нет), а затем пошел прогуляться, прикидывая, кто из утомленных женщин в костюмах, слишком взрослых учеников колледжа в кедах, или говорящих по телефону мужчин – кто за ним следит. Отстояв очередь в переполненном кафе, он купил сок и йогурт, затем уселся в кресло в зале ожидания, чтобы перекусить. Он старался не высматривать Баки. Если он его увидит, то одна из усталых женщин или студент колледжа могут перехватить его взгляд, и тогда Баки схватят.

И все же, Баки побывал здесь, потому что на поезде Стив обнаружил в собственном кармане пластиковую карту с надписью: кофейня «Цельное Зерно», Центральный Вокзал, которую спрятал в бумажник. Затем он достал книгу «Уловка 22», и читал ее всю дорогу до Нью Йорка. Приятная вышла поездка. Он почти огорчился, когда поезд прибыл на место.

Оказаться в Нью Йорке - само по себе неплохо: в ту самую секунду, как он ступил на платформу в Пенн, он это ощутил. С ржавых балок потолка отчистили краску - эти балки установили задолго до того, как он ушел под лед, и он понял, что снова чувствует уверенность; Баки обеспечил им преимущество играть на своем поле.

Обыкновенно он бы пошел прогуляться – в торговом квартале многое осталось неизменным с его времен, было бы приятно пройтись мимо витрин у Macy's – но вместо этого поехал на подземке к Центральному Вокзалу и нашел кофейню «Цельное Зерно»» на углу, в скоплении кафешек.

Там стояла очередь – повсюду стояли очереди: добро пожаловать в Нью Йорк - но он терпеливо ждал, оглядываясь по сторонам. Женщина в соседней очереди, дожидающаяся салата, ехала с ним на поезде, и судя по крою ее пиджака, он решил, что там кобура. Он улыбнулся ей и коснулся пальцами козырька своей кепки, и вот оно – когда он улыбался женщинам в эти дни, то получал различные отклики, хотя леди из Нью Йорка обычно игнорируют вас, или посылают подальше, но откуда эта странная комбинация решимости и паники в стальных глазах?

Этого агента он раскусил.

\- Чего желаете? – спросил мужчина за стойкой, и Стив собирался заказать маленький кофе с молоком и сахаром - только люди, похоже, сейчас такое не заказывают. Он хотел задержаться, иметь оправдание остаться в кафе подольше, поэтому посмотрел на меню и зачитал первое, что было заявлено в разделе «специальное». 

\- Можно мне … чай-латте с эспрессо? – с сомнением произнес он.

\- Чай-латте с эспрессо! – выкрикнул парень за стойкой, и Стив вручил ему пластиковую карточку.

Кофе обошелся в шокирующие $5.85, но что еще более удивительно, на карточке лежало сто долларов - таким образом Баки намекал, чтобы он завел привычку покупать здесь кофе. Стив прихлебывал свое латте, уворачиваясь от спешащих жителей пригорода – толкучка была как на Центральном Вокзале – и нашел лифты до Башни Старка. Здание как ястреб парило над станцией; позор, просто позор, что Старку разрешили поместить Центральный Вокзал в тень своего возвышенного эго. Двери лифта закрылись, и Стив сделал еще один глоток - вкусно, хотя кофе он бы это не назвал. Больше походило на жидкое пирожное: фактически, напомнило ему ванильный пирог со специями, который пекла мать Баки.

 

\- Он меня засек, - выдохнула Агент 55 в ухо Наташи. – Не знаю, заметил ли он Уилла.

Наташа нахмурилась.

– Ты уверена?

\- Капитан Америка посмотрел на меня. Улыбнулся. Отсалютовал…

Ну да, ну да. 

– Где он сейчас? – спросил она.

\- Поднялся к Башне. Я следила за ним на поезде, в подземке, и на Центральном Вокзале. Он купил латте и пошел наверх…

Наташа помрачнела. 

– Он купил латте?

\- Ага. Чай-латте с эспрессо – я слышала, как парень повторил заказ.

Последний раз она чувствовала себя настолько выбитой из колеи, когда случились пришельцы. 

– Роджерс даже не знает, что это такое.

 

 

\- Кэп, - приветствовал Тони Старк, приближаясь с протянутой рукой, и Стив понял, что его недовольство Башней рассеивается при встрече с ее хозяином; здание может и уродливое, но Тони Старк предложил ему место в своем доме. Стив двинулся навстречу и благодарно пожал руку. Тони глянул на него, будто он выкинул нечто жутко неподобающее. – Э, да, я тоже рад тебя видеть, - сказал Тони, выдирая свою руку. – Твои вещи еще не привезли, ты их опередил. Но в твоих комнатах уже есть все необходимое, а если что-то понадобится… - он изобразил широкий гостеприимный жест. – Буду счастлив, если мой личный закупщик подберет тебе несколько вещей …

Спасибо, нет, собирался сказать Стив, затем передумал: просто говори «да».

– Да, - согласился он и вскинул руки - он был одет в ветровку, простую синюю рубашку и брюки-хаки. – Буду благодарен. Кое-что новое пригодится, - в других обстоятельствах Стива бы обеспокоила улыбка, расплывшаяся по лицу Тони. Но нельзя придумать лучшего способа изменить облик, чем позволить личному закупщику Тони Старка одеть себя.

\- Отлично, - сказал Тони. – Отлично. Я пришлю кого-нибудь снять мерку с твоего… - он махнул рукой. - С твоего значительно улучшенного тела, - и двадцатью минутами позже одетая во все черное остроглазая женщина появилась у него в комнате с сантиметром и принялась ходить вокруг него, измеряя и бормоча себе под нос.

Женщина вернулась с целой стойкой одежды, несколькими большими сумками и Клинтом Бартоном, который пристроился в хвост парада, озадаченно вскинув брови. Стив обрадовался возможности иметь рядом Бартона, как связующее звено с реальностью - в противном случае, он бы не нашел эту одежду столь забавной: тесные черные джинсы, настолько низко сидящие, что видны тазовые косточки, белый кожаный плащ длиной чуть не до пола, и целая коллекция футболок со всевозможными вариациями логотипа Старк Индастриз поперек груди. Он сдерживался до тех пор, пока леди на полном серьезе не предложила отделанную стразами черную бейсболку, украшенную черепом с костями, тут он сорвался на хохот и не мог остановиться, несмотря на грубость такого поведения – у женщины сделался весьма несчастный вид.

Все же, она сумела сохранить профессионализм.

– Если вам не нравится, у меня имеется множество других… - она потянулась к кепке, но Стив отдернул ее, прижимая к груди обеими руками.

\- Не нравится? Да я без ума от всего этого, - заявил он, натягивая кепку, теперь и Бартон расхохотался. Стив накинул огромное зеленое камуфляжное пальто с отделкой из меха белого енота и попытался пройтись по комнате. – Ну, я не знаю, - дивился он, крутясь и глядя через плечо в зеркало. Затем углядел ценник с пятизначными цифрами, и просто не смог, нет – даже если Баки действительно хотел бы его видеть в камуфляже с енотовым мехом.

Некоторые вещи оказались неплохи, в конце концов, он оставил несколько рубашек на пуговицах в пастельных тонах, два симпатичных свитера с v-образным вырезом и несколько удобных рубашек с длинным рукавом, в которых чувствовал себя будто в нижнем белье, хотя Бартон настаивал на обратном. Тот же Бартон убедил его оставить черные джинсы; еще он позволил себе взять черную кожаную куртку на овечьем меху, с воротником в армейском стиле

 

 

Клинт видел, как Старк буквально потирал руки от радости, заполучив под свою крышу четырех из шести Мстителей. 

– Добудем Романоф и Тора и соберемся за столом, - сказал Тони и ткнул вилкой в стейк. – Кэп, что, черт возьми, сподвигло тебя принять такое разумное решение?

По лицу Стива промелькнули несколько эмоций; господи, лжец из парня никакой, подумал Клинт.

\- Не знаю, - наконец сказал Стив, натянуто улыбаясь. – Думаю, тоска по дому.

Тони покивал с мудрым видом. 

– Ага, должно быть, городскому парню тяжело жить в Вашингтоне. Тот считается городом, но им не является, - Клинт начал было протестовать, и Тони припечатал: - Нет. Никоим образом. Даже не пытайтесь меня переубеждать – нет и нет.

\- Верно, - добавил Стив почти извиняющимся тоном.

\- Бостон - это город. Чикаго – город. Балтимор, бог ему в помощь, - Тони содрогнулся. – Тоже город. Вашингтон – это музей и парк на болоте, в окружении домов.

Клинт посмотрел на Стива. 

– Не могу сказать, что он не прав, - признал Стив.

\- Ну, я вырос в Айове, - сказал Клинт, а затем увидел то, что никогда не думал увидеть: Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк обменялись шокированными гримасами.

\- Что ж, Айова, - посочувствовал Старк, таким тоном, будто сожалел, что его собака сдохла.

\- Бруклин сам по себе четвертый по величине город в стране, - пояснил Стив. – Вроде как портит людей в отношении других мест. Лондон, может быть, - и взгляд Стива устремился вдаль, как будто мыслями он был где-то еще. Клинт воспользовался возможностью вглядеться в его лицо. – Лондон мне нравится, - туманно выразился Стив.

\- Уверен, Лондону ты тоже нравишься, - великодушно признал Тони, доливая Стиву стакан. Стив удивленно воззрился на него. – Фактически, тебе стоит обзавестись лондонским телефонным номером. 

Стив обернулся к Клинту. 

– Так что привело парня из Айовы в Нью Йорк?

Всегда лучше говорить правду, подумал Клинт, или так близко к ней, как возможно.

– Работа, - ответил он и налил себе еще. Он не супер-солдат. Он может напиться. – О которой мне нельзя говорить.

\- Ооо, шпионаж, - догадался Тони, но слова Стива остановили его.

\- Ты не устал от этого? – спросил Стив с мимолетной печальной улыбкой.

Клинт задумался. 

– Вроде как да, - признался он. – Но какая альтернатива?

Стив вздохнул. 

– Ну, это вопрос на шестьдесят четыре доллара, верно?

На минуту все призадумались.

\- Ты имел в виду вопрос на шестьдесят четыре тысячи долларов? – уточнил Тони.

\- Нет, - отозвался Стив.

\- Иисусе. Инфляция, - вскинул брови Тони.

 

 

В ту ночь Стив открыл глаза с иррациональным ощущением, что Баки рядом. Его не было – да и как бы он мог здесь оказаться? Стив был один в своей стеклянной коробке с климат-контролем, и внезапно ему захотелось на воздух, к окну, он встал с постели, подхватил халат, и как был, в пижамных штанах и босиком, направился в общую комнату и оттуда на террасу. Было холодно, но его это не волновало. Он вдохнул воздух полной грудью и всмотрелся в светящиеся окна города. Ряды белых уличных фонарей и красные огоньки задних фар, даже в этот час. Интересно, где сейчас Баки: в квартире, в отеле, в ночлежке или убежище для бездомных? Или же на крыше, смотрит на него через оптический прицел? На всякий случай, Стив лениво отсалютовал.

\- Поторопись, - пробормотал он, как будто город может услышать и передать его желание. Он обхватил себя руками. – Давай, Бак…

Стив обернулся прежде, чем понял причину, надежда расцвела в груди. Из тени выступил Соколиный Глаз, Стив постарался скрыть разочарование, и знал, что не удалось.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Бартон. 

\- Отлично, спасибо, - автоматически отозвался Стив. – Просто захотелось воздуха. Обычно я сплю с открытым окном.

Бартон нахмурился. 

– Скажи ДЖАРВИСу, что температура не…

Стив изобразил улыбку. 

– ДЖАРВИС - это не окно, - ответил он.

Бартон кивнул и прошел вперед, встал рядом со Стивом около перил. Казалось, он спорит сам с собой. Наконец, он принял решение и неловко признался: 

\- Наташа рассказал мне о… твоем друге.

Бартон внимательно наблюдал; Стив просто кивнул и ничего не сказал.

\- Слушай, ты должен понять - люди волнуются за тебя, - продолжал Бартон. 

На этот раз Стив не сумел сдержаться: 

\- Неужели?

Бартона это, похоже, озадачило.

– Конечно волнуются. Разумеется. Знаешь, что бы с ним ни случилось, кем бы он ни стал – ты не должен разбираться с этим один, - сказал он. – Это… терпеть не могу говорить, что мы в этом кое-что понимаем, но мы в этом кое-что понимаем.

Стив видел, каких усилий это стоило Бартону, не болтуну по натуре, поэтому он сложил руки и слушал.

\- Мы можем депрограммировать его. Выясним все необходимое и поможем ему влиться в общество, - говорил Бартон, и Стив постарался удержать нейтральное выражение лица. – Слушай, Фьюри спас Наташу. Наташа спасла меня. Позволь нам привести его, - твердил Бартон. – Позволь нам…

Стив сверкнул тонкой улыбкой. 

– Вам не нужно мое разрешение. Вы бы уже это сделали – если бы могли.

\- Он придет к тебе, - напрямик высказался Бартон. – Если уже не пришел. Приходил?

У Стива был встречный вопрос:

\- Твое задание – это я, верно? – и хотя покерфейс Бартона был намного, намного лучше, чем у него, это не имело значения. – Все в порядке, - сказал он Бартону совершенно искренне. – Я понимаю. Действительно понимаю.

 

Одежда и вправду помогла. Облаченный в джинсы, кеды, черную рубашку с капюшоном и черную куртку, Стив чувствовал себя куда более анонимно, проходя через Центральный Вокзал – меньше похожим на себя, в любом случае. Он спустился к «Цельному Зерну» за чашкой кофе, затем прогулялся вокруг станции, вдоль витрин, высматривая отражение Баки в стеклах. Его Стив не увидел, но был почти уверен, что узнал парня возле стойки с газетами. Стив зашагал быстрее, намереваясь оторваться, проскочил сквозь толпу и резко свернул в магазин. Сдернул рубашку со стойки и исчез в примерочной, выглянул сквозь щель в тяжелой бархатной занавеси - парень из колледжа не появился, зато другой мужчина – серый костюм, телефон возле уха – прошел дважды, затем обосновался снаружи, чтобы закончить беседу. Стив вздохнул, вышел из кабинки, поблагодарил продавщицу и ушел.

Он решил пройтись по мосту, для чего сел на поезд номер 4 в центр. Он любил поезда, любил трястись в их знакомом ритме. А еще он чувствовал себя менее заметным, чем когда-либо, как будто наконец слился с окружением – тут же возник внезапный, почти непреодолимый импульс сбежать: просто сойти на случайной станции и исчезнуть.

Народа в поезде прибавилось, Стив стоял, держась за верхний поручень, придав лицу нейтральное выражение: этикет Нью Йорка остался тем же, как и раньше, и Стив знал, то, что чужаки часто принимают за неприветливость, в действительности является вежливой попыткой дать своему собрату-ньюйоркцу некое подобие пространства. Которого здесь почти не было: миниатюрная испанка примостилась у него подмышкой, его колени стукались о мальчишку, сидящего перед ним, а какой-то парень позади него прижался так близко, что…

Это Баки, он понял. Почувствовал, как затянутая в перчатку рука Баки скользнула вдоль его бедра, и видел, как его другая рука ухватилась за поручень справа. Он не удержался – вслепую опустил руку и переплел их пальцы вместе. Ощутил дыхание Баки на своей шее. Баки так тесно прижался к нему, что можно было поцеловать, если повернуть голову.

\- Я искал тебя, - через плечо пробормотал Стив. – Я искал тебя повсюду.

Рот Баки почти касался его уха. 

– Знаю, - сказал он. – Я следил. Хотел увидеть, как ты тут.

Стив немного передвинулся, ногой плотно прижимаясь к Баки. Минуту они ехали в молчании.

\- Как выяснилось, за тобой следит куча народу, - тихо сказал Баки. – Думал, может быть, ты с этой девушкой, Романоф, - и Стив беспомощно дернулся, но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Баки его опередил. - Нет, я знаю. Но она неугомонная, эта дама. Она не дает мне подобраться к тебе, - и Стив опустил голову, пряча свою реакцию, даже от Баки. – Я подумал, вдруг она следит за тобой так же, как я, - говорил ему на ухо Баки. – Как будто влюблена в тебя. Но вряд ли. У нее свои причины. 

\- Это ты, - прошептал Стив. – Они хотят тебя. Хотят… не знаю. Перепрограммировать тебя, - он выплюнул это слово. – Расспросить. Интегрировать в общество. Как по мне, они хотят заставить тебя работать на них.

\- Работать, - тихо произнес Баки. – В смысле – убивать, - и Стив сглотнул кислый вкус во рту. Он достаточно хорошо знал Баки, чтобы расслышать колебание, нежелание в его голосе, когда тот сказал. – Я буду, если… если ты…

\- Нет. Нет, - выдавил Стив сквозь зубы, и затем. – Это последнее, чего я хочу.

\- Ага. Ладно, - Баки выпустил руку Стива и секундой позже Стив почувствовал, как в его пальцы ткнулась газета, и схватил ее. – Теперь окно не в десять минут, - сказал Баки. – Окно в четыре минуты. Я был бы польщен, если бы не был так зол. Но это все, что у нас есть. Прочитай газету, - сказал он. – Бумаги их сбивают с толка, - а затем Баки отодвинулся в сторону, когда поезд подошел к Канал Стрит. Он сошел и растворился в толпе на платформе.

Стив собирался сойти на мосту, но передумал, и когда освободилось сиденье, сел. Открыл газету – плотно свернутую копию Таймс – и начал читать.

Он понятия не имел, что ищет. И сразу же понял, когда нашел.

 

 

Наташа стояла на улице через дорогу от Башни Старка, на стороне, где Вандербильт, и наблюдала за людским потоком. С точки зрения охраны, это был кошмар – не только самый загруженный перекресток мира, расположенный прямо над железнодорожной станцией, обслуживающей миллионы людей, вдобавок вся зона находилась на реконструкции - сплошные перекрытия и подмостки: центр города все еще оправлялся от нападения читаури. Да, она могла вызвать больше агентов, но чтобы надежно перекрыть этот район потребуется половина Национальной гвардии. Она присмотрелась к Башне. Лифт был как горлышко бутылки. Чтобы войти или выйти Роджерсу придется воспользоваться лифтом - им просто надо оставаться с ним и не терять из вида.

Зазвонил ее телефон. 

– Где он? – спросила она.

\- Не поверишь - в библиотеке, - доложил Клинт. – Сначала он направился в Ботанический Сад. Ел сэндвич и любовался розами. Затем сел на поезд и поехал в большую библиотеку на 42 улице. Слушай, он знает, - без перехода сообщил Клинт. – Говорю тебе, он знает. Знает, что мы следим за ним, и мы ему нравимся, но доверяет он нам лишь до тех пор, пока может от нас оторваться – что он вполне может, могу сказать. И вот он играет в игры, водит нас по городу как турист…

\- Он исчезал из вида? – прервала Наташа.

\- Не дольше, чем на 4 минуты. Исчез на минуту в Banana Republic, затем зашел в мужской туалет в Саду – ничего такого, ну, в пределах нормы на пописать, - сухо добавил Клинт. – Все остальное время мы не спускали с него глаз ни в подземке, ни около роз. Сейчас с ним Баррет, она сообщает, что он в комнате с картами публичной библиотеки Нью Йорка.

Это ее озадачило.

– Комната с картами? – нахмурилась Наташа. – Что он смотрит?

\- Мы не знаем. Она пытается бросить взгляд, но подобраться близко нелегко. Он запросил много материала – карты, схемы, все в бумажных рулонах. У Кэпа на столе множество предметов, но понять, что он на самом деле ищет, трудно.

\- Замечательно, - сказала она. – Камеры там имеются?

\- Нет там камер, - мрачно сообщил Клинт. – Библиотеки на этот счет чокнутые.

Она вздохнула. 

– Что ж, приятно знать, что хоть кто-то стоит на охране приватности.

\- Возможно поэтому Кэп туда и пошел – посмеяться над нами.

\- Нет, вряд ли. Библиотека, вокзал, Ботанический Сад; это все большие общественные места. Он подставляется – для Барнса, - она вздохнула. – Выставляет себя на открытое пространство, обеспечивая доступ – или же делая из себя чертову мишень.

\- Ты видела его одежду? – прервал Клинт.

\- Ага, - она видела фото - Стив Роджерс в толстовке с капюшоном и черной кожаной куртке. Это нервировало: впервые Стив смог выглядеть как любой другой парень на улицах Нью Йорка. – Он хорошо смотрится. Давайте его не терять. 

Поколебавшись, Клинт выдал:

\- Я сказал Кэпу, что мы можем ему помочь – в смысле, Барнсу. А мы сможем?

\- Не знаю, - ответила Наташа. – Если это Старк – может быть. Если же ЦРУ… - она прикусила губу. – Зимний Солдат– чертовски ценный трофей: ЦРУ захотят повесить его голову на стену. А Стив этого не позволит, так что им придется и его похоронить. Купер уже подумывает, в какую камеру его запихнуть.

\- Господи, - сказал Клинт.

\- Ага. Я тут думала насчет дезинформации: направить ЦРУ по другому следу, дать нам возможность действовать. Можно распустить слух, что Зимнего Солдата видели в Архангельске. Знакомая ему территория: ворота на север и Новую Землю, советские исследовательские базы. Купер поведется на это. Стиву мы тоже можем это слить, - задумчиво добавила она; если Роджерс будет думать, что Барнс уехал из страны, от него будет намного легче избавиться. Безымянная могила где-нибудь – легче легкого. Роджерс может продолжать поиски, но пройдет время, и он угомонится.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что Кэп просто рванет в Архангельск? – протянул Клинт. – Он не настолько легковерен.

\- Говорю тебе, самое оптимальное, если Стив никогда не найдет его, - сказала Наташа. – Лучше всего, если Барнс просто исчезнет.


	3. ГЛАВА 3.

Стив проторчал в комнате с картами до закрытия, затем скатал все схемы и рисунки и отнес их обратно. Подождал, пока библиотекарь спрячет их – он чувствовал на себе взгляды даже здесь – но Баки, разумеется, был прав: бумага это бумага, она куда надежнее цифровых носителей.

Любой другой при взгляде на цифры, нацарапанные Баки на Таймс, решил бы, что это телефонные номера, но Стив был знаком с десятичной системой исчисления Дьюи. Нью Йорская публичная библиотека не совмещала названия с порядковыми номерами, вдобавок, он запросил намного больше, чем требовалось. Можно надеяться, никто не узнает, что именно он искал, ибо Стив аккуратно стер тончайшие карандашные пометки, оставленные для него Баки на скатанных в трубку листах.

Ему всегда хорошо работалось с картами и схемами; сам он считал, что его мозг заточен под визуальную информацию. Во время войны это было подспорьем, не нужно долго рассматривать полевые карты или стратегические планы, он мог легко их зарисовать. Он помнил, как выводил Воющих Коммандос запутанными поворотами оружейного склада Берхтесгарден после того, как они заминировали его: фактически, Стив мог поспорить, что все еще настолько хорошо помнит то место, чтобы нарисовать – даже сейчас. По сравнению с тем лабиринтом, хитросплетения Центрального Вокзала были простыми.

Единственная сложность состояла в том, что Баки указал карты за три разных года, чтобы у него была возможность мысленно сопоставить их друг с другом, увидеть, где тусклые коридоры прошлых лет наложились на сияющие после реставрации. Как и большая часть города, Центральный Вокзал строился слой на слое, не только в пространстве, но и во времени: туннели, служебные коридоры и разгрузочные доки для поставщиков магазинов, которые давно не существовали: все эти парикмахерские, галантереи и фонтаны содовой, вытесненные брендовыми бутиками и Apple Store.

Он решил, что запомнил. Закрывая глаза, видел всю станцию, простирающуюся перед ним.

 

 

Прогулочным шагом он прошел пару кварталов обратно до Башни Старка по переполненным тротуарам, радуясь анонимности в толпе. На повороте на Вандербилт он замедлил шаг: к главному входу подъехал лимузин, шофер помог выйти Пеппер Поттс. Это напомнило ему о том, что он собирался сделать, он прямиком направился к ней, опередив швейцара, и подхватил ее кейс и багаж.

\- Стив! – приветствовала Пеппер, вытягиваясь, чтобы поцеловать его. – Я слышала, что ты здесь, - она взяла его под руку и позволила проводить себя в отделанный мрамором холл.  
– Как дела? Очень рада видеть тебя.

\- Взаимно, - искренне отозвался Стив; Пеппер ему действительно нравилась. – Хорошо, что я наткнулся на тебя, хотел обсудить кое-что, - консьерж в лифте ждал их. – Кажется, мне бы пригодилась твоя помощь...

\- Разумеется, - Пеппер с любопытством уставилась на него. – Что я могу…?

Стив обдумал, как все изложить, затем скроил гримасу.

– Сам не окончательно уверен, о чем прошу. Думаю, я бы хотел – в смысле, как Капитан Америка… - он тряхнул головой и начал заново: – Когда я был ребенком, знаменитые люди выступали по радио, читали книги, рассказывали истории, - объяснял он на ходу. – А потом, во время войны, я тоже участвовал в передачах, но… знаешь, там было все больше про войну, покупку облигаций и… - Пеппер с вежливым смущением смотрела на него, поэтому он остановился и попытался еще раз: – Я бы хотел сделать что-то для детей, - пояснил он. – Как Капитан Америка. Что-то… познавательное, - добавил он. – Может, в библиотеке. Или на радио…

Лицо Пеппер озарилось.

– Улица Сезам! Почему бы тебе не выступить в Улице Сезам? Ты идеально подходишь.

\- Я не знаю, что это, - правдиво ответил Стив.

\- Это то, о чем ты спрашивал, - с абсолютной уверенностью заявила Пеппер. – Детское телевидение. Я все устрою, - обещала она.

\- Скоро, - выпалил Стив. – Если возможно – пожалуйста, - добавил он, вспомнив о манерах. – Если сможешь.

\- Думаю, - иронично улыбнулась Пеппер. - Они будут просто счастливы…

Дверь лифта открылась, и там стоял Тони Старк с огромным букетом маргариток.

\- Милая,- сказал он, затем глянул на Стива. – Это не тебе.

Пеппер нежно улыбнулась ему, а затем закончила свою мысль, пока Стив вытаскивал ее кейс и багаж из лифта и нажимал на кнопку своего этажа. – Уверена, они из кожи вон вылезут ради тебя. Они захотят, чтобы ты это сделал.

\- Кто захочет, и что он должен сделать? – спросил Тони.

\- Улица Сезам, - ответила Пеппер, и Стив втихаря нажал на кнопку «закрыть».

Тони моргнул. – Он снимается в Улице Сезам? Я хочу на Улицу Сезам!

\- Неужели? – спросила Пеппер, слегка поморщившись. Стив снова нажал кнопку: закрывайся, закрывайся.

\- Конечно! Почему бы нет, мать вашу? – интересовался Тони, когда дверь закрывалась, но Пеппер должно быть переубедила его, потому что ни Тони, ни Железный Человек не появились следующим утром. Только Клинт блекло глянул от своего кофе на Стива, возвышавшего в своей самой яркой и красочной униформе, и сказал:

\- Это я должен видеть, - и Стив вымученно улыбнулся, убеждая себя, что Клинт не буквально, что это не задание.

Пеппер на лимузине отвезла его на студию в Квинс, где Стив провел пять счастливых часов на съемках сюжетов для детского телевидения, главным образом играя обычного человека рядом с куском розового меха. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он делал нечто подобное, но раньше у него хорошо получалось. Он видел, что режиссеры приятно удивлены его успехами, потому что они стали предлагать ему сыграть еще. Он много рассуждал о букве А (А – это Америка, объяснял он, показывая на свой лоб. А – это Мстители (Avengers), А - это орангутанг – что, не правильно? Что значит, не правильно?) Он разрешил Супер Груверу сопровождать себя на миссию и обменивался гримасами с детьми, когда Грувер все путал. Он напомнил, что Звезды (Stars) и Полоски (Stripes) начинаются с одного звука ST, тут ему надо было указывать на ST у себя над головой, там, где зеленая лента, и где возникали буквы, но для него никогда не было проблемой попасть в цель. Это как в водевиле, объяснял он.

Так и было.

 

 

***

Ее телефон просигналил.

НАТ, - прислал текст Клинт. – СГР едет в Квинс на Улицу Сезам.

Она уставилась на текст, а затем вышла на улицу и дождалась, пока лимузин Пеппер не вырулил из гаража Старка, как будто лимузин мог ответить на ее вопросы, придать происходящему смысл. Улица Сезам? Но это же…

… черт, она позволила себе отвлечься, а он уже схватил ее, металлическая рука сжала горло, втащила ее через дверь в китайский ресторан. Она боролась, пиналась, пыталась вцепиться в его уязвимые части – лицо, глаза, пах - но у него была чертовски хорошая хватка. Ее сапожки волочились по земле.

\- Я пытаюсь проявлять терпение, - рявкнул он, - но вы его испытываете, дамочка. Не лезь к нему. Оставь его нахрен…

\- Нет! – зарычала она, пытаясь отодрать его руку от своего горла. – Нет – пока не скажешь, что…

\- Я перед тобой, - процедил он. – Не отчитываюсь, - но тут ее рука нащупала тазер, от первого разряда он пошатнулся и отпустил ее. Она крутанулась, ударила его дубинкой по коленной чашечке и, когда он упал, пнула подбитым сталью сапогом: дважды по почкам и один раз по голове. Он побелел от боли, но не потерял сознания и не замедлился – просто схватил ее за ногу и вывернул. Она кувыркнулась назад, готовая к его атаке.

Сцепившись, они выбили обветшалую дверь на кухню и свалились на древнюю железную печь, со всеми ее острыми углами. Она снова ткнула его тазером в шею, и он выбил его из ее руки. Он был намного, намного сильнее ее, но она оседлала его, обхватила ногами со всей силы, и под ее весом он покачнулся. Она старалась держаться как можно ближе, чтобы он не мог ударить ее, не пострадав сам, хотя бы немного. Ногтями вцепилась ему в лицо, но металлические пальцы стиснули ее руку, и она задохнулась от боли. 

Он упал на колени, резко дернув ее за руку, а она скользнула вокруг его тела, почти оседлав – и тут он ее поймал. Его живая рука ощущалась столь же сильной, как и металлическая, и он уже был готов размазать ее по бетонному полу.

Ей нужно найти оружие – и быстро. 

– Пегги Картер сказала, он трахал тебя, - выдохнула Наташа, цепляясь за него. – Ты этого от него хочешь? Хорошего траха? – это был отчаянный ход, но он сработал превыше самых смелых ожиданий: он остановился, замер, шокированный до полной неподвижности. Она постаралась развить преимущество. – Про этот лакомый кусочек в Смитсоновском музее ни слова, - заметила она, прищелкнув языком. – Люди в наше время слишком небрежны с проверкой фактов. Никакой гордости за свою работу.

Его подбородок напрягся, но лицо стало тверже.

– Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

Она увидела трещину и быстро постаралась расширить ее. 

– Что ж, я знаю, что ты чуть не угробил его, - твердо и уверенно сказала она. – Четыре пули, три из них – в живот. Раны в живот весьма болезненны – желудочная кислота разъедает внутренности, ты знал об этом? – она не была готова увидеть спазм боли, исказивший его лицо. – Ты размозжил ему скулу. Повредил глазницу. Три недели в больнице – ты основательно постарался, - к ее ужасу, его глаза наполнились слезами. Такого… развития событий не предполагалось, думала Наташа. Зимний Солдат не должен вот так вот просто сломаться. Его хватка ослабла, и она вырвалась, шарахнулась назад и выхватила оба своих пистолета. Он не замечал ее, просто опустился на пол и уставился в никуда.

\- Это был не я, - у него был потерянный вид. – Это был не я… я бы никогда…

\- Это был ты, - возразила она. – Можно сравнить пули из твоего пистолета. Можно сравнить твои кулаки с его кровоподтеками, и твои пальцы с отпечатками на его шее, - он съежился и рвано зарыдал, мокро и безобразно. Закрыл глаза ладонями, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Она в замешательстве уставилась на него. Но добивать было у нее в натуре, и теперь она почуяла кровь: Стив был его точкой надлома, точно так же, как он был точкой надлома Стива. – Самое лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, - сказала она. – Дать им упрятать себя, прежде чем он поймет, что ты пропал. Конечно, он будет грустить, могу поспорить, он все равно будет искать тебя, но я, черт побери, найду ему занятие на уикенды, и ты не потащишь его за собой вниз.

Она говорила, продолжая держать его на прицеле, ибо знала, что не стоит его недооценивать, но рассчитывала, что если его спровоцировать, задействовать эмоции, он может сделать ошибку. Эмоции делают человека предсказуемым, но Зимний Солдат всегда был хладнокровным, практичным и внушающим ужас.

Он затих, хотя его плечи все еще вздымались в такт с тяжелым, рваным дыханием. Когда он уронил руки и поднял голову, слез уже не было, но его лицо было странно обмякшим.

– Хорошо, - сказал он.

Я просчиталась, подумала она.

Он был далеко, глядел на что-то, чего она не могла видеть, вслед за болью по его лицу промелькнуло сожаление, после - нечто, весьма близкое к ужасу, а затем он вытянул руки, подставляя ей запястья, ладонями вверх. У него были на редкость изящные пальцы, даже металлические. 

– Ты права, - сказал он. – Я сдаюсь, - а затем, пробормотал больше себе, чем ей. – Я смогу это сделать, - взгляд у него был расфокусированный. – Что бы это ни было, я смогу… - он с трудом сглотнул и вытянул руки дальше.

При себе у нее имелись наручники и мощные седативы, но она не хотела использовать ни то, ни другое. Она не могла сдать его ЦРУ: он слишком ясно представлял, что его ждет. Она изучала его: впервые она могла хорошо его рассмотреть. Джеймс Барнс. Он с трудом контролировал лицо – его рот удивленно изогнулся и слегка подрагивал. Она задумалась: не потому ли его держали в маске все эти годы.

Значит, Старк. Она сдаст его Старку. Очевидное решение: Башня поблизости, в Башне его можно удержать, оставить взаперти, пока они не придумают, что с ним делать. Если возможна реабилитация, если в нем действительно так много уцелело от Джеймса Барнса, она обернет его в фантик и вручит Стиву на рождество - небольшой подарок в знак благодарности. Это сделает его счастливым, подумала она. Только…

Только Роджерс снялся в Улице Сезам, вспомнила она – и нахмурилась.

Барнс с любопытством глядел на нее настороженными глазами, и она передумала - была почти уверена, что сможет снова захватить его, теперь, когда знает, как работают его мозги, но если он попадет в тюрьму, то никогда не выйдет оттуда.

– Уходи, - сказала она, запихивая пистолеты в кобуры, и не знала, кто больше удивился – он или она. – Уходи отсюда, - а затем мир окончательно свихнулся, потому что он не пошел. Просто остался сидеть с потерянным видом: человек, разрываемый двумя противоречащими друг другу приказами.

\- Но, - начал Барнс и глубоко вздохнул. – Ты же сказала…

\- Забудь, что я сказала, - огрызнулась она, и тут же поняла, что нужно сказать. – На тебя мне плевать. Я делаю это ради Стива. Пытаюсь решить, как лучше для Стива, - он быстро кивнул и размытым движением рванул к выходу, его мир, очевидно, снова обрел смысл. Около двери он заколебался и оглянулся.

\- Я тоже, - неловко произнес он. – Если ты в это поверишь, - и исчез.

 

Все наоборот. Она поняла – Улица Сезам, думала она, качая головой. Это наследие. Стив Роджерс размышлял над своим наследием как Капитан Америка, и это представляло все, что он делал, совершенно в другом свете.

Стив не пытался уговорить Зимнего Солдата сдаться. Стив пытался уйти. Он не собирался вытаскивать Барнса из его норы, он искал нору Барнса, чтобы прыгнуть туда и исчезнуть вместе с ним.

Пегги Картер так и сказала, секундой позже осознала она – и черт все побери, надо было прислушаться к Пегги, потому что та действительно знала их, их обоих. Он собирается спасти Стива, сказала она, и Наташа припомнила напряженное, несчастное лицо в рамке на столике Пегги, припомнила пустую квартиру Стива, его странную полу-жизнь вместо жизни. Даже когда у меня не было ничего, у меня был Баки – и вот вам пожалуйста: Джеймс Барнс вернулся из мертвых и пришел спасти его. 

Вот только у них ничего не выйдет. Она знала лучше, чем кто либо, сколько агентов следит за Стивом. Правительство Соединенных Штатов следило за Стивом Роджерсом с тех пор, как его разморозили в 2011 – черт, да еще с 1943, скорее всего. Достаточно важная фигура, куда более заметная, чем рядовой солдат, сказала Пегги. За ним наблюдали в больнице, в ЩИТе, в его квартире в Вашингтоне – может, они и давали ему больше четырех минут, но не намного больше. К Стиву всегда были приставлены агенты, и так оно и останется. Теперь она поняла, почему легко получилось подтолкнуть Барнса к отчаянию: он-то знал, под каким пристальным наблюдением находится Стив. Вероятно, он знал об этом еще в 1943, Джеймс, как объяснила Пегги, был реалистом.

 

 

***

Проведя все утро в униформе Капитана Америка, он чувствовал зуд, будто побывал под микроскопом, поэтому, вернувшись в Башню, Стив переоделся в самую неприметную одежду, какую смог найти, и отправился на Центральный вокзал выпить кофе. Он обошел ресторанный дворик, попивая кофе и отмечая комнаты на схеме у себя в голове. Понятно, почему Баки выбрал это место: не только огромная лестница и два эскалатора, но еще и куча выходов на платформы во все стороны, не говоря о служебных коридорах, трапах, входах для поставщиков, сервисных панелях водных и газовых линий, используемых для приготовления пищи. И множество заброшенных подвальных ходов. Он дошел до конца коридора, затем повернул, и мужчина в костюме, разговаривающий по телефону, сразу же остановился вместе с ним.

Четыре минуты, размышлял Стив, поглядывая на часы. Маловато для… его внимание привлек пожилой мужчина с неопрятной седой бородой, сидящий на полу в грязной нише. На нем была армейская куртка и солдатские ботинки, он держал потрепанную картонку с надписью: БЕЗДОМНЫЙ ВЕТЕРАН. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОМОГИТЕ. Стив выбросил свою чашку из под кофе в урну, не раздумывая направился к нему, присел на корточки.

\- Какое подразделение? – спросил Стив.

\- 103е, - ответил мужчина, руки у него были грязными. – Операция Быстрая Ярость – Гренада, 1983. А ты?

Стив скривился. – Моя ситуация несколько… сложнее. Меня вроде как приписали к 107му, - он достал бумажник, вытащил пять двадцаток – всю имеющуюся при нем наличность – и маленькую прямоугольную карточку со своим именем и выгравированным маленьким щитом. Сначала он не хотел обзаводиться карточками, но они не раз ему пригодились. Он вытащил ручку из внутреннего кармана, перевернул карточку и написал там: «Боб, – Роберт Тернер управлял приютом для ветеранов, Стиву он нравился – прошу, помоги владельцу этой карточки, не как одолжение мне, а потому что один раз вовремя лучше, чем ничего. СГР.» Он отдал деньги и карточку мужчине и сказал. – Знаешь Приют Роузмонт вниз по Бовери?

\- Ага, - спустя минуту, ответил мужчина. – Знаю.

\- Спроси главного и отдай ему карточку, - сказал Стив. – Он тебе поможет, - он сделал движение, чтобы встать, и тут мужчина протянул ему чашку из-под кофе. Стив взял ее, поблагодарил, поднимаясь, затем вежливо улыбнулся. – Это не моя. 

\- Конечно, твоя, - ответил мужчина, и Стив присмотрелся к чашке. Она была из «Цельного Зерна», там было написано: «СТИВ» черным маркером на одной стороне, а на другой маленькими буквами: «Нам не стоит этого делать. Это ошибка».

\- Я его убью, - выпалил Стив, не раздумывая. – Я его… - он присел снова и спросил. – Где он? Парень, который дал вам это? – мужчина только таращился. – Мне надо его увидеть, - настаивал Стив. – Прошу. Это мой лучший друг, он был моим сержантом, и он собирается совершить огромную ошибку, - ветеран на минуту нахмурился, возможно, взвешивая слова Стива и сопоставляя с тем, что поведал Баки.

\- Путь 125, - сказал мужчина, его глаза были ясными и серьезными. – Служебный коридор.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Стив. 

Не беги, говорила Наташа. Иди - и Стив засунул руки в карманы и заставил себя прогулочным шагом вернуться через ресторанный дворик. Парень в костюме все еще болтал по телефону, или притворялся, что болтает, но он держал некоторую дистанцию, возможно, опасался, что Стив его заметит. Тем не менее, Стив знал, что в помещении такого размера должен быть, по меньшей мере, еще один оперативник, может быть больше. Знак на стекле, гласивший Путь 125-126, находился возле лотка с мороженым, и Стив остановился и уставился на округлые контейнеры за холодным стеклом, как будто выбирал.

Золотистые двойные двери к платформам были закрыты, но он мог поспорить, что не заперты.

Четыре минуты, думал он, глядя на часы. Может, настало время убедиться, насколько это много.

Он вдохнул, нажал кнопку на часах и спокойно, но целенаправленно двинулся к дверям – открыл их и проскользнул внутрь. Только на другой стороне он сорвался на бег, понесся вдоль пустой платформы и вверх, по неподвижной лестнице эскалатора, на дальнюю сторону. Выскочил в сумрачный холл с надписью от руки ВЫХОД на заляпанной грязью табличке и стрелкой, указующей направо – и понесся в противоположную сторону, туда, где он знал, расположен служебный коридор, едва не сшиб пожилую женщину, свернув за угол.

\- Я… простите, - выдохнул Стив. – Простите, - и, господи, ну что он за идиот: коридор был полон людей, большинство тащили с собой всю свою жизнь в мешках, коробках или тележках, а он – сколько у него этих карточек? – но Баки был здесь, удивленно уставился на него, приоткрыв рот, и Стив схватил его за руку и потащил дальше по коридору, через ржавую металлическую дверь, которая выглядела так, будто ее взломали гигантским консервным ножом. Добравшись до электрической подстанции, с гудящими трансформаторами и легким металлическим привкусом в воздухе, Стив развернул его, ткнул пальцем и сказал: 

\- Не тебе принимать решения! Слышишь меня? Я не позволю тебе снова это сделать: ты не можешь принимать решения за нас обоих. У тебя нет такого права, Бак.

\- Но, - запротестовал Баки, и Стив заткнул его, схватив за плечи и поцеловав, обхватил руками его лицо, чтобы удержать на месте. Баки удивленно дернулся, потерял равновесие, но Стив не отпускал.

Время замедлилось. Они держались друг за друга, и время остановилось, и мир согрелся впервые за вечность, рука Баки тяжело легла на его плечи, он приоткрыл рот. Поцелуй углубился, стал голодным, они привалились к грязной стене и целовались как попало – щеки, подбородок, влажные от слюны, они прижимались друг к другу, где только можно. Господи, как же он соскучился по Баки, соскучился по сексу, соскучился… и Стив задыхаясь, пропускал пальцы сквозь волосы Баки и притягивал его ближе, пробуя на вкус…

Его часы издали серию пронзительных металлических трелей.

\- Надо идти, - выдохнул Стив, сумев отшатнуться назад, но Баки привалился спиной к стене, хватая ртом воздух, он выглядел опустошенным. Стив схватил его и встряхнул: – Ты будешь придерживаться плана, - настойчиво приказал он. – Понял? Прошу тебя, Бак, ты уже сделал так много, был таким сильным… и мы уже так близко…

\- Стив, - выражение лица Баки было измученным. – Я просто не хочу тащить тебя вниз, за собой. Я никогда не хотел…

\- Прекрати это. Прекрати, - пальцы Стива непроизвольно сжались. – Это не так. Слушай, с этого момента, куда ты, туда и я, понятно? Мы пробовали по-другому, и ничего путного не вышло. Теперь вместе или никак – хорошо? Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - согласился Баки как раз тогда, когда часы Стива вновь звякнули. – Иди, - и Стив сорвался на бег, проскочил через заржавевшую дверь, перепрыгивая через мусорные баки и другие препятствия, а люди шарахались в стороны – и вместо того, чтобы вернуться на платформу, он свернул туда, куда указывал нарисованный знак ВЫХОД, зная, что тот выведет к главному ресторанному дворику. Там есть камеры, ему надо вернуться на радар – и быстро.

Голос Наташи в голове: «Когда ты в бегах – иди», но сейчас он хотел, чтобы его заметили, нужно, чтобы заметили – и он вбежал на ресторанную площадку, по диагонали пересекая помещение, настолько подозрительно, насколько мог, разве что руками не размахивал перед камерами. Собратья-ньюйоркцы инстинктивно расчищали ему путь, некоторые покрепче сжимали сумки и бросали на него подозрительные взгляды, как на нарушителя. Стив быстро пересек Грейбар Пассаж, остановился под огромной камерой и заказал дюжину пончиков, неторопливо выбирая.

Он возьмет два… нет, три с желе, два глазированных, и вон там, это что, жареные пирожки?

 

***

\- Мы его засекли! – услышал Клинт в наушнике вместе с треском статики. – Он только что показался в главном ресторанном дворике, в «Пончике» - но Клинт уже двигался в другую сторону, отслеживая все еще видимый путь Роджерса в толпе. Через пассаж, откуда тот вышел сквозь служебный выход - металлические хлопья с петель осыпались на пол - вниз, на станцию. Он выскочил в пустой коридор, но услышал голоса снизу. Он учуял бездомных прежде, чем увидел. Те замолкли и уставились на него: стена враждебных, настороженных взглядов.

\- Прошу прощения, - сказал Клинт. – За беспокойство, - и он уже собрался идти дальше, когда подметил быстрый обмен взглядами, встревоженные умные глаза - и ощутил возрастающее напряжение, когда свернул в коридор, а не прошел мимо. Он знал, что они всерьез обсуждают, не напасть ли на него – чтобы загородить дорогу, остановить, блокировать – но оставались неподвижны, пока он проходил мимо. Чернокожий мужчина в пыльной куртке и с торчащей изо рта зубочисткой недобро поглядывал на него, прислонившись к стене. Две пожилые женщины, сидящие на ящиках из-под молока, сверлили его злыми взглядами. Грязный старик в армейской куртке лежал на куске картона, рядом с ним около стены, подтянув к груди колени и опустив голову, сидел солдат помоложе, девушка со светлыми косичками и грязной гвоздикой… Клинт остановился и повернул назад.

\- Барнс, - пробормотал Клинт и, господи, до чего же он быстрый – вскочил на ноги еще до того, как Клинт успел руку поднять, его пальцы лишь мазнули по ткани куртки, ухватив воздух. – Черт, - буркнул Клинт, бросаясь в погоню – он сбирался схватить этого ублюдка, он знал, кто это – Зимний Солдат не оторвется от него в пустых коридорах и туннелях, а если он рванет вверх, там будут люди – и он так и сделал, плечом выбив дверь в публичную зону станции, но толпа замедлила его. Клинт двигался за ним, так же лавируя, они сорвались на бег, держа курс на вход в подземку, к поездам 4, 5 и 6. Зимний Солдат перемахнул через турникет – он что, рассчитывает сесть на экспресс? – и Клинт сиганул за ним, расталкивая людей по пути, и помчался вниз по ступенькам. Поезд только что ушел, и потому людей на платформе было не много. Зимний Солдат шел по платформе впереди него, опустив голову, спрятав руки в карманы.

Клинт шагал за ним, собираясь с мыслями, оценивая возможности. Он был вооружен, но здесь повсюду гражданские, и можно предположить, что Зимний Солдат тоже вооружен, хотя и не вытащил оружие. Поэтому он пошел медленнее, подняв подбородок и демонстрируя пустые руки. Казалось, Зимний Солдат даже не смотрит в его сторону, но Клинт не обольщался: это оперативник мирового класса, Наташиного класса. Он замедлил шаг, затем остановился, не доходя до конца платформы. Зимний Солдат обернулся и уставился на него.

Волосы он подстриг, но его глаза ни с чем не спутать: стальная голубизна в темных, напоминающих синяки, провалах.

Клинт подходил, подняв руки повыше.

– Сержант Барнс! Я хочу лишь поговорить!

Он не ожидал, что Зимний Солдат ответит, и был удивлен, услышав: 

\- Нам не о чем говорить! 

\- У вас есть выбор, сэр, - сказал Клинт, подходя ближе. – Вы можете принять решение. Они хотят, чтобы вы считали себя загнанным в угол, но это не правда. У нас есть варианты. У Капитана Роджерса имеются друзья, которые…

Зимний Солдат вскинул руку в черной перчатке, и Клинт понятливо остановился – дальше не надо.

\- Из этой ситуации есть больше одного выхода, - убеждал Клинт.

Зимний Солдат смотрел на него. Теперь он был так близко, что Клинт мог рассмотреть болезненные морщинки, которых не должно быть - у такого молодого парня они выглядели неестественно. Джеймс Барнс выглядел измотанным и потрёпанным. 

– Больше одного выхода? – повторил он, с таким видом, будто хотел рассмеяться, но не мог. – Я был бы счастлив иметь хотя бы один, - Клинт почувствовал дрожь под ногами, и понял, что собирается делать Барнс. Он кинулся к нему, надеясь ухватить или сбить с ног на платформу, но Барнс оказался быстрее – Клинту оставалось только смотреть, как тот повернулся и прыгнул перед приближающимся поездом.


	4. ГЛАВА 4.

\- Господи, Наташа, - выдохнул в телефон Клинт. – Думаю, я убил его. Он прыгнул перед поездом…

\- Ты мне нужен, - ответила Наташа. – Приезжай в…

\- Ты слышала, что я сказал? – прервал Клинт.

\- Слышала. Ты его не убил: не обижайся, - тактично прибавила она. – Зимний Солдат не вчера родился.

\- Он не Зимний Солдат, - сказал Клинт. – Он Барнс – я его видел. Это Джеймс Барнс.

\- Знаю. Правила изменились; теперь мы играем в совершенно другую игру. Поторопись, мне многое нужно тебе рассказать – после.

 

***

\- Ты в порядке? – спросила Пеппер, когда Стив вернулся в Башню, и он был настолько выбит из колеи, что с трудом сдерживался, переполненный ощущениями: как он целовал Баки в губы, как оставить его было равносильно физической боли, как он мог ощущать каждый дюйм дистанции между ними – даже теперь, и если он отсюда скоро не выберется, он … он…

\- Конечно. Пончики купил, - ответил Стив. – Эти жареные пирожки замечательно выглядели.

У Пеппер был такой вид, будто она не до конца поверила ему. 

– Ты уверен? Потому что я собиралась попросить… да ладно, забудь.

\- Я в порядке, - уверил ее Стив. – Пожалуйста. Что я могу для тебя сделать?

\- Ну, на самом деле это не важно, - ответила Пеппер. – Так что можешь смело отказаться, но сегодня вечером я устраиваю небольшой прием. Это для «Инженеров Африки»: они строят дороги, развивают инфраструктуру. Тебе не нужно будет долго там находиться…

Позади нее возник Тони.

– Придется нарядиться в костюм обезьянки, - встрял он. – Известный тебе как смокинг.

-… Но для меня будет отличным ходом заполучить тебя в качестве… - Пеппер скорчила гримасу в адрес Тони, - … гостя. 

\- Я… разумеется, с радостью, - ответил Стив, вот так и вышло, что он сжимал бокал с шампанским на вечеринке политиканов, знаменитостей и светских личностей. И может быть оттого, что он поцеловал Баки Барнса впервые за семьдесят лет, а может потому, что формальная одежда изменилась меньше, чем повседневная, но Стив чувствовал себя дрейфующим во времени: он бывал на подобных вечеринках во время войны, часто как гость какого-нибудь сенатора или конгрессмена. Разумеется, тогда было больше людей в форме, но ему казалось, что в любой момент он обернется и увидит Пегги, восхитительную в красном платье, или может…

\- Еще шампанского, Кэп? – спросил Говард, отечески похлопывая его по спине и жестом подзывая бармена.

Тони. Разумеется, это Тони.

Стив тряхнул головой и прикрыл рукой бокал.

– Будет кощунством, если я скажу, что никогда не любил эту штуку?

\- Значит, виски, - и должно быть на лице Стива что-то отразилось, потому что Тони рассмеялся и сказал. – Пойдем со мной, mon capitaine, - и Стив по-прежнему видел в нем его отца – Говарда, с его кривой улыбкой и понимающими, довольными глазами.

 

 

\- Фондю, друг мой, это просто сыр и хлеб, - многозначительно пояснял Говард, и Стив всегда считал, что Говард знает больше, чем говорит, насчет того клубка, в котором запутались он, Пегги и Баки. Он задавался вопросом – призналась ли Пегги Говарду: тот был располагающим к откровенности парнем. Человеком мира.

Он знал, что Баки бы ничего не сказал. Баки ни с кем не откровенничал.

 

 

\- У меня есть для тебя замечательная вещь, - говорил Тони, волоча Стива за собой. – Собственно, она принадлежала моему отцу – он так любил этот сорт, что прикупил тонну.  
Макаллан '64, ему уже тогда было лет 50, - оркестр в углу наигрывал мелодию, которую Стив знал – Прекрасный романс. Ты Соблазнительна. Я Не Могу Дать Тебе Ничего, Кроме Любви, Детка. Если закрыть глаза, он мог вообразить Баки, ждущего его в баре, ослабившего галстук, с сигаретой во рту, нетерпеливо похлопывающего ладонью не в ритм и ждущего свой напиток. Его воспоминания были живыми, как цветное кино, намного ярче выцветшей сепии его теперешнего мира.

 

Сколько помнил себя Стив, это был их секрет. Просто парни как парни, и правда заключалась в том, что он никогда ничего такого не думал, пока однажды Баки не выкинул нечто необычное – обнял Стива за шею и прижался ртом к его рту. Стив был шокирован, действительно шокирован, потому что одно дело – валять дурака, но все знали, что парни не целуют друг друга, так делают только извращенцы. И должно быть, Баки почувствовал, потому что он быстро отстранился, покраснел и скривился от стыда – и даже хуже, внезапно испугался. Баки глядел на него, на Стива, как будто Стив мог сделать что-то, причинить боль - и это было таким безумием, такой абсолютной дикостью, что у Стива челюсть отвисла.

\- Да я просто валял дурака, - сказал Баки чужим, неприятным тоном. – Хотел посмотреть, попадешься ли ты на этот гребаный трюк, и ты попался, глупый щенок, - и он не слишком дружелюбно толкнул Стива.

Стив только уставился с открытым ртом, как дебил – сначала поцелуй (его первый поцелуй), а затем это – но он знал Баки лучше, чем кого-либо, знал Баки всю свою жизнь, и он видел его вспотевший лоб, ледяной ужас в его глазах. 

– Бак, все в порядке, - выдавил он, хотя не был уверен, что все и правда в порядке…

 

 

\- Может быть, позже, - сказал Тони какому-то парню, который попытался перехватить их по пути в бар, Стив его едва заметил.

 

 

… И Баки уже не казался столь уверенным, просто тряс головой, защищаясь: – Это была шутка, понял? – настаивал Баки напряженным до ломкости голосом.- Ты тупой придурок. Это просто гребаная…. – и они чуть не подрались, потому что Баки был настолько не в себе, что Стиву пришлось буквально схватить его, пальцы вцепились в рубашку Баки с такой силой, что поношенная ткань надорвалась, когда Баки попытался отстраниться, и на один ужасный момент Стив был абсолютно уверен, что Баки изобьет его: ты педик, это ты, отвали от меня, не смей, мать твою, меня трогать. Но кулак Баки замер в воздухе, мускулы руки дрогнули, маска сползла с него, и Стив не знал, педик он или кто, но он не мог видеть боль Баки.

\- Все в порядке, Бак. Это… - но слова ничего не значили, поэтому Стив схватил его и поцеловал, неряшливо и неловко, и продолжал целовать, пока Баки не растаял, наконец, и тоже вцепился в него. Стив изучал изгиб губ Баки, легкую щетину на его щеках, вкус его языка. Он любил Баки Барнса больше чем кого-либо в этом мире. 

 

\- …Ага, так и знал, что она здесь, - сказал Тони, извлекая пыльную бутылку и два тяжелых хрустальных бокала, водружая их на полированное дерево. – Никто не догадался стянуть ее, потому что люди - обыватели, - заявил он. – Но это хорошая штука. Старше тебя. Хочешь попробовать? Никакого льда, лед все испортит.

\- Я… да. Давай, - сказал Стив, подставляя стакан. Он сделал глоток отдающей дымом жидкости и покатал ее на языке, прежде чем проглотить. Голова закружилась. Вкус был божественный. Вкус секса. Вкус как…

 

Они не говорили об этом – никогда не говорили об этом. Самое близкое к разговорам, это иногда, после, Баки шептал ему на ухо. – Найдешь девушку, скажи мне. Какая-нибудь девушка увидит тебя таким, как ты есть, ты только подожди, - и Стив каждый раз, когда Баки это говорил, расстраивался и злился, потому что ни одна девушка никогда его не захочет, и ему не нужна жалость Баки, но самое главное - потому что решил, что Баки сохраняет за собой варианты, в конце концов, именно Баки вечно привлекал девушек. 

И только позже, познакомившись с Пегги, Стив оценил доброту Баки (как он вообще мог сомневаться?). Пегги смотрела на него так, как никакая другая женщина не смотрела, что его удивляло и радовало. Баки тоже это видел, он просто усмехнулся и впихнул Стиву в карман куртки свой рацион презервативов, не то чтобы у него был шанс воспользоваться ими. А затем Баки стал от него отдаляться, уходить, будто подлодка под воду. 

 

 

-… а ты, Роджерс? – спрашивал Тони, где-то в процессе Стив закрыл глаза.

Он открыл их и сказал: 

\- Прости, я не расслышал вопроса. Я наслаждался. Это потрясающе.

Тони смотрел на него со странным выражением. 

– Но ты же не ощущаешь эффекта.

\- Да, но вкус мне нравится, - Стив сделал еще один глоток и вздрогнул, прикрывая глаза. – У него вкус воспоминаний.

\- Хороших воспоминаний? – пробормотал Тони. Стив не ответил.

 

 

Он наконец настиг Баки на конспиративной квартире в Италии, проскользнул в его комнату после отбоя, запер дверь и забрался к нему в кровать прежде, чем Баки успел запротестовать. Баки мрачно глянул на него. Но потом сдался, улегся обратно и позволил Стиву лечь сверху. Стив так давно хотел этого, он изголодался.

После, у них состоялся самый долгий разговор на эту тему.

\- Что ты делаешь? Почему так поступаешь со мной? – спрашивал Стив.

\- Потому что люблю тебя, - низким, мрачным тоном ответил Баки. – Гребаный ты идиот.

\- Но, - начал Стив.

\- Не будь дураком, - ответил Баки, обнимая его, сперма Баки подсыхала на его теле. – С ней ты можешь завести детей, - и Стив поморщился, будто от удара. О детях он не подумал, но Баки знал его лучше, чем он сам знал себя, и конечно, в идеальном мире он бы хотел иметь детей. Господи, как же больно.

\- Но послушай, - отчаянно сказал Стив, осторожно подбирая слова. – Будь ты девушкой, я бы женился на тебе дома, а не просто…

\- Но я не девушка, - отрезал Баки. – И ты на мне не женишься, - он выпутался из рук Стива, поднялся с постели и зажег сигарету, стоя нагишом в лунном свете около окна. – Больше я об этом говорить не желаю, - наконец заявил он. – Так должно быть, - и может быть, он ошибался насчет того, что Баки ни с кем не откровенничал, потому что Пегги после смотрела на него с такой симпатией и была так мила, а затем Баки погиб. Пегги же… 

 

 

\- Капитан Роджерс? Джейн Вест, Нью Йорк Таймс, мы встречались у мэра… - Стив спохватился прежде, чем успел поднять голову, может, его глаза были влажными, но он не плакал, так что все в порядке. Он в порядке.

\- Не сейчас, - твердо остановил ее Тони, отмахиваясь, как от мухи. – Прошу прощения. Частная беседа, - женщина заколебалась, но затем улыбнулась и отошла. – Ты не в порядке, - сказал ему Тони. Это был не вопрос. – Даже близко не в порядке.

\- Нет… я… нет.

\- Точно, - согласился Тони. – Давай, пошли отсюда, - спохватившись, схватил бутылку одной рукой, Стива подхватил другой. – Мы напьемся где-нибудь в другом месте.

 

 

\- Считай это моим врожденным любопытством, - говорил Старк, раскинувшись поперек софы. – Но ты уверен, что не можешь напиться? Конечно, твой метаболизм ускорен, но если ты постараешься, если я вручу тебе всю бутылку, может, получится…

\- Когда погиб Баки, я… - Стив остановился, казалось кощунством говорить об этом вслух. – Я выпил целую бутылку, - неловко закончил он, разглядывая стакан. – Это не… - он покачал головой. – Все равно, - добавил он, слабо улыбаясь.

\- Ага, я понял, - вздохнул Тони. – Зато, как нам было бы весело вместе на реабилитации, - и Стив засмеялся.

\- В мое время мужчины не занимались реабилитацией, - сообщил Стив, откидываясь назад и пристраивая стакан себе на живот. – Мы просто становились молчаливыми завзятыми пьяницами, - и взгляд, промелькнувший на лице Тони, заставил его задуматься о Говарде – неужели Говард? Стив толкнул ногу Тони своей в носке. – Тони, твой отец восхищался бы тобой. Он был бы без ума, кричал бы с крыши о твоих успехах, - Тони вымученно усмехнулся. – Нет, правда, - настаивал Стив. – Это было бы неловко: Глядите, мой сын гений, мой сын – Железный Человек – вообще-то, это было бы невыносимо, - заключил Стив, хмурясь. – Думаю, хорошо, что я это пропустил.

Теперь Тони уже засмеялся по-настоящему. – Ну ладно, - сказал он, поднимаясь с легким креном – он был уже вусмерть пьян. – Я помню, ты говорил, что выпил бутылку, когда… - он не мог заставить себя произнести имя Баки, -… когда твой друг умер, но можно же попробовать что-то другое, - он поболтал виски, затем наклонился и наполнил стакан Стива почти до краев. – Вот настоящая супер-сыворотка. Эта штука стоит дороже, чем большинство машин, на которых ты ездил.

Стив с сомнением покачал головой. – Не знаю, Тони, - медленно произнес он. – Некоторые машины стоили пару сотен баксов, - он не удержался и захохотал прежде, чем до Тони дошло.

\- Господи, да ты издеваешься, на полном серьезе, - сказал Тони.

\- О, это моя единственная радость, - ответил Стив, откидывая голову назад.

 

 

Правда заключалась в том, что он действительно себя чувствовал не то чтобы опьяневшим, но вроде как приятно навеселе, когда вошел Клинт с… все приятные чувства улетучились. Она выглядела совершенно потрясающе, в сапфировом платье и на каблуках, их руки с Клинтом переплетались. Стив сел прямо и начал неуклюже надевать ботинки.

\- Вы только посмотрите, кто пришел, - Тони пристально их рассматривал. – Хороши.

\- Мы искали вас внизу, - сказала Наташа, адресуясь Тони, но не сводя глаз со Стива. – Я не знала, что наверху ВИП вечеринка.

\- Я тут пытался напоить Капитана Америку до свинского состояния, и не оказаться при этом на первой полосе Нью Йорк Таймс, - пожал плечами Тони. 

\- В этом ты тоже преуспел, - сказал Стив, сумев подняться на ноги. – Фактически, я должен сдаться.

Тони не пошевелился, просто закинул руку за голову; рубашка его смокинга была мятой.  
– А, расходимся?

Наташа адресовала Стиву сногсшибательную улыбку. – Мы только пришли, - сказал она.

Он решил, что она рассчитывает на его вежливость, но у него не было настроения быть вежливым. 

– Знаю, - ответил Стив. – Но уже поздно, - он посмотрел на Тони и сказал.- Передай Пеппер, что мне жаль. Вечеринка была потрясающая. Всем доброй ночи, - но когда он развернулся к двери, Наташа пошла следом. Он не знал, с чего решил, что она сдастся – Наташа никогда не сдавалась. 

 

Стив не оборачивался, просто продолжал целенаправленно идти – два пролета вниз по лестнице, к своим комнатам. Она шла следом, тюлевая нижняя юбка шуршала по ногам, и она знала, что он ее слышит, но не останавливается.

\- Ты мог бы сказать мне, - окликнула она, и это его остановило – намертво.

\- О, это потрясающе, - обернулся Стив, и она увидела, как ему больно. – Действительно потрясающе, слышать это от тебя.

Она считала, что контролирует себя, оказалось – нет. – Ты просто собрался уйти, или…?

-… Разве ты не в Европе? – зло спросил Стив, не отвечая на вопрос. – Я смутно припоминаю…

\- Ты хоть кому-нибудь собирался сказать? – напирала она. – Или просто сорваться и исчезнуть в…

Бледная кожа Стива пошла пятнами. 

– А у меня был способ связаться с тобой? Ты оставила мне контакт, инфор…

\- Сэму тоже ничего не сказал? – оборвала его Наташа, и лицо Стива исказилось, он отвернулся и принялся сражаться с замком в свою квартиру. – Как насчет Тони? – спрашивала она. – Ты пьешь его виски, но не собираешься… - и Стив с такой силой толкнул дверь, что та ударилась о стену. Он вошел внутрь, но она не отставала, распахнув дверь, когда он попытался закрыть ее. У него был удивленный вид; возможно, он все еще считает, что леди неприлично находиться в комнате мужчины без сопровождения. Ну и черт с ним. – Ты сказал Клинту, или Брюсу, или…?

\- Ну, за мной так плотно наблюдают с твоей подачи, что ты чертовски хорошо знаешь, что я не сказал! – они сердито сопели друг на друга - пока Наташа не сделала длинный выдох и плюхнулась на диван, шурша шелком. Стряхнула туфли на каблуках.

\- Это была не я, - сказал она. – Не я, понятно? Весь процесс запустили еще до того, как я… - и внезапно у нее в голове прозвучал отстраненный голос Барнса «это был не я, я бы никогда…» - Вот черт, - вздохнула она, и откинулась всем телом на подушки. Задрала ноги, рассматривая накрашенные ногти на них, затем вновь опустила. – Они годами следили за тобой, - сказала она Стиву. - Я влезла в это только потому, что действительно думала, что он может убить тебя, черт побери, - она вскинула подбородок – Что было не таким уж безосновательным предположением, Роджерс.

Стив не стал спорить; он позволил гневу соскользнуть с плеч, как халату. 

– Это так, - он упал на диван рядом с ней, сбросил ботинки и вытянул ноги. Господи, у него усталый вид. – Я знаю, что это так, - согласился он и повернулся к ней. – Но Наташа, он бы не стал. Не смог бы. Даже после всего того, что они сделали с ним, он бы не смог…

Она выпятила подбородок. 

– Ты ужасно судишь о характере, Роджерс.

\- Нет, - сказал он, глядя на нее. – Нет, - и она первая отвернулась.

Взглядом она нашла щит, висевший на стене как декорация.

– Ты действительно уходишь, - тихо сказала она. Это был не вопрос.

Поколебавшись, Стив сказал:

– Да, - и когда она поцеловала его, он наклонился, позволяя ей обхватить свое лицо и притянуть себя ближе. И это было странно, но он сексуально ожил, чего не случилось в прошлый раз, когда они целовались: он вернулся к жизни для Барнса, подумала она. В нем появилась искра, которой не было раньше, и поцелуй горячо взметнулся между ними. Она почувствовала, как перехватило у него дыхание, и знала, что если толкнет его на диван и расстегнет его ремень, он ей позволит – потому что он уезжает, и потому что тогда все станет легче между ними, выльется в более подходящую форму. Он позволит ей взять себя, сжимать себя, объездить, умалить его до еще одной отметки на столбике кровати – и часть ее действительно хотела этого, особенно потому, что она была почти уверена, что никогда до этого он не был с женщиной. Но она не могла – он значил для нее много больше, чем это.

Она изменила поцелуй, отпустила, и позволила ему отстраниться. Выражение лица у него было серьезным, нежным.

\- Я не могу просить тебя доверять мне, но… - начала она и остановилась, когда Стив расхохотался. – Что? – спросила она.

\- Не знаю, люди постоянно мне это говорят, - ответил он. – Непонятно, почему.

\- Потому что ты ужасно судишь о характере, - сверкнула глазами Наташа.

\- Ничего подобного! - запротестовал Стив. – Я это делаю великолепно – я выбрал Воющих Коммандос. Я выбрал Сэма. Я…

Наташа закатила глаза. 

– Так тебе нужна моя помощь или…?

\- Нам, - с неожиданной готовностью признал Стив. – Теперь я – это мы, - и затем. – Помоги нам, пожалуйста, Наташа. Пожалуйста.


	5. Chapter 5

После ее ухода он не смог заснуть. Она не попрощалась, чему он не удивился – сам не умел прощаться, а она была в точности как он, только наоборот. Внутри он был ростом пяти футов с мелочью и вечно болен, а Наташа была в реале пяти футов с мелочью и колоссальной изнутри. Ее поражало, что он видел ее истинную суть, но он лучше любого другого знал, как ощущается, когда внешность не соответствует содержанию. Их связывала взаимная симпатия людей, которых постоянно неправильно оценивают; она стала нежданным другом, почти сестрой, своего рода душой-двойником.

Терять ее было больней всего. Он старался подготовиться к другим утратам, но она была самой тяжелой потерей.

 

На следующее утро он обнаружил, что ошибался. Он планировал уйти, имея при себе лишь компас, армейские жетоны и одежду, которая была на нем, но потом, подобно жене Лота, стоя в дверях обернулся и увидел отражение своего щита в зеркале.

Он повесил его на стену как подарок для Тони – это наследие Говарда, если уж на то пошло – но теперь не мог оставить его позади. Этот кусок металла стал его частью, он пережил смерть Баки и все годы во льду вместе с ним. Стив замер в мучительной нерешительности. Вот тебе и «не привлекать внимания» - это могло поставить под удар все…

\- Черт, - выдохнул Стив, а затем покопался в шкафу и извлек оттуда круглый черный футляр для цимбал, в котором иногда носил щит, засунул его туда вместе с униформой. У футляра имелся крепкий ремень, который он закинул на плечо, направляясь к Центральному Вокзалу.

Переполненное пассажирами «Цельное Зерно» напоминало сумасшедший дом, и очередь была длиннее, чем он когда-либо видел, хотя она двигалась. Станция всегда работала – даже в 4 утра – но тут добавилась утренняя толкучка. Напряжение витало в воздухе, и Стив обнаружил, что раскачивается на носках, ожидая своей очереди: может быть, это объясняет Тони, подумалось ему, может быть, Тони отсюда черпал свою энергию. Люди сновали от стенки до стенки, в постоянном движении, как в улье. Даже если они задействуют дополнительных агентов, лихорадочно размышлял Стив, пусть попробуют выследить кого-либо в этом хаосе.

Здесь было совсем как на Центральном Вокзале. Боже, он скучал по Баки так сильно, что зубы заныли.

 

*** 

 

Умный ход, думала Наташа. Вся затея с кофе была умной: стабильность рутины, ожидание в очереди. Она смотрела, как Стив стоит, продвигается вперед, снова стоит, и любой наблюдатель мог видеть: вот он здесь, стоит за кофе. Она сама это ощущала, желание расслабиться, хотя уж кому, как не ей знать – Барнс (потому что это Барнс; этот план составил тот, кто понимал психологию ожидания) заставил их смотреть на очередь, как на поток времени. Мозг не переставал подсчитывать – у него уйдет, по меньшей мере, шесть минут, чтобы добраться до стойки, заказать и оплатить – так что ты можешь немного расслабиться, сморгнуть, заполнить отчет: СГР стоит в очереди в кофейне «Цельное Зерно». Она противилась желанию взглянуть на часы – и даже не спуская с него глаз, чуть не пропустила нужный момент, потому что все произошло так быстро и он двигался так легко – просто шагнул из очереди и исчез за стойкой. 

 

Он метнулся в служебное помещение для работников «Цельного Зерна» и прежде, чем кто-либо успел задать ему вопрос, через заднюю дверь вышел в переход к путям 105-106. А затем он помчался бегом, будто спасая свою жизнь, за шаг перемахивая четыре железные ступеньки в конце платформы, и дальше – вниз, сквозь череду коридоров, потому что от Баки Барнса и всего остатка его жизни его отделяло восемь магазинов и пять дверей. Стив мысленно видел их все, нарисованные от руки выцветшими буквами на картах 1912, 1953 и 1971 годов: СЧЕТНАЯ СТАНЦИЯ, СТАНЦИЯ ТРУБОПРОВОДА, ТЕХНИЧЕСКАЯ ШАХТА, ТРАНСФОРМАТОРНАЯ, ПРОЛЕТ D: НЬЮЙОРКСКИЙ ОТЕЛЬ БИЛТМОР.

 

 

Агент 86, Себурн, еще не заметил, что Стив исчез. Наташа видела, как он разделил зал на сегменты и методически, как его тренировали, сканировал их в поисках Зимнего Солдата, потому что считал, что Роджерс у него в кармане. Вот его взгляд вновь обратился к очереди: вероятно, его коммуникатор отключился. Но зона перед стойкой была переполнена, невозможно понять, там Роджерс или нет.

Она подошла ближе, пока не желая быть замеченной. – Нет, визуального подтверждения у меня нет, повторяю: визуального нет, - докладывал он, и она глянула на свои часы: 8:37, четыре минуты до вызова подкрепления или оцепления, Барнс хорошо выбрал – кто, черт побери, рискнет перекрыть Центральный Вокзал, который не закрывали даже во время атаки читаури? Все их протоколы были разработаны для Вашингтона – Холм и Мэлл имели процедуры блокировки, эффективные с момента основания Трискелиона, и которые было легко адаптировать к, скажем, станции подземки, или Ботаническому Саду. Но Центральный Вокзал? Они собираются останавливать каждый поезд, каждый метросостав, каждое такси, перекрыть все выходы, туннели, лифты или шахты под центром города – потому что Стиву Роджерсу захотелось побыть одному? Кое для кого это станет политическим кошмаром – если разъяренные пассажиры не прикончат его раньше.

\- Видите его? – спрашивал Себурн. – Я не вижу. Черт, - Наташа приблизилась, как воплощение деловитости, и он побледнел. – Агент Романоф, - сказал он, сглотнув.

\- Потеряли? – спросила Наташа.

\- Да, - признал Себурн. – Он… вышел. Просто испарился.

\- Зимний Солдат не показался? – нажала она.

\- Нет, - ответил он, более уверенно. – Ни следа, и никаких следов борьбы. Не думаю, что Кэп в опасности, мэм; похоже, парень просто… - он заколебался, может быть, вспомнив, с кем говорит. – Кажется, Капитану Роджерсу не нравится быть под наблюдением, - осторожно произнес он, и да, можно и так выразиться. – Он делал так и раньше, когда замечал нас - просто уходил. Но нам всегда удавалось… - Себурн замолк, слушая коммуникатор. Затем тряхнул головой. – Пока не обнаружили, - натянуто сообщил он. – Что мне делать?

\- Собирайте группу, - распорядилась Наташа. – Если он ушел сам, мне все равно, - добавила она с нажимом, надеясь, что микрофон Себурна достаточно мощный, чтобы уловить ее голос; позже все это станет доказательством, она была уверена. – Он не заключенный. Но если он пострадал – если Зимний Солдат выманил его куда-то или напал – тогда мы провалили свою миссию, - она взглянула на часы. – Начинайте с этой комнаты, - сказала она. – Я хочу, чтобы каждую платформу и дверь из этой комнаты обыскали, - это имело тактический смысл, который она сможет доказать позже – знала, что ей придется это делать.

 

Стив столкнулся с проблемой на предпоследней двери – та не открывалась. Он знал, что Баки прошел здесь и все проверил, но кто-то, должно быть, проходил потом и снова запер ее. Сначала он старался открыть ее вручную, затем плечом, и даже не осознавал, как много накопилось в нем адреналина, пока практически не снес дверь с петель и выскочил наружу, задыхаясь. Так близко – вот она, металлическая дверь, помеченная ЛЕСТНИЦА D, и Стив помчался вверх, вверх, вверх.

«Нью Йоркский Отель Билтмор» – было написано выцветшими буквами на грязных стенах лестницы, но Билтмора здесь больше не было – его снесли и воздвигли скучный небоскреб на Мэдисон Авеню. Но он стоял поверх того, что когда-то было остановкой такси Центрального Вокзала, и Стив влетел в узкий туннель, грязный, но прекрасный, с арочными потолками, которые проектировал Гуаставино, сочетавшийся с архитектурой Центрального Вокзала.

Там стояла только одна машина – побитое черное типовое такси с открытым багажником – и один человек, Баки Барнс. Он прислонился к крылу со знакомой неподвижностью, которую Гидра извратила и сделала ужасающей, обратив его в Зимнего Солдата.

\- Как дела? – спросил Стив, забираясь в пустой багажник старого такси.

\- Держимся, - ответил Баки и захлопнул крышку.

 

***

 

08:45 СГР- нет доклада

08:50 СГР- нет доклада

08:55 СГР- нет доклада

09:00 СГР- нет доклада

 

Команда действительно старалась - они отследили перемещения Стива от задней двери «Цельного Зерна», через Путь 105 и 106, вверх по лестнице и два поворота – прежде чем потеряли его. 

– След остыл, - доложил Себурн, принимая удар на себя.

Наташа наклонила голову.

– Изложите по-другому, - предложила она.

Себурн подумал – дураком он не был: 

– Мы установили, что Капитан Роджерс был жив и добровольно покинул зону, - сказал он.

\- Молодец, - похвалила Наташа.

\- Можно привести служебных собак, - предложил Себурн, затем нахмурился. – Это… если вы…

Этак они уже смахивают на фашистов. Один из прибывших агентов – 55, заметила Наташа номер – доложила, что вычислила ближайшие поезда и выходы и послала команды проверить их, то бишь сделала именно то, чего Наташа хотела избежать, но нельзя же расстраивать добрую женщину.

– Хорошая работа, - одобрила она.

Клинт прибыл в тот момент, когда она разговаривала с директором Купером.

\- Роджерс исчез с радара, - сообщила она Куперу, встретив взгляд Клинта. – Ускользнул от нас в толпе. Возможно, просто пошел прогуляться, но имеется большая вероятность, что Зимний Солдат выманил его в какой-то…

\- Нет, не думаю, - прервал ее Купер, и Наташа прикусила губу. – У нас появились новые данные – Зимнего Солдата видели в Архангельске, вероятно, он движется на север, к Новой Земле, - сказал он и затем добавил. – У Советов там базы, совершенно секретные исследовательские центры, вполне возможно, там основная база Зимнего Солдата. 

Наташа приподняла бровь, и Клинт осклабился в ответ. 

– Да что вы говорите, - сказала она.


	6. Chapter 6

Ехали долго – сначала то стояли, то ползли в траффике, и Стиву внутри багажника приходилось держаться, затем движение вошло в стабильный, покачивающийся ритм. Чертовски трудно найти относительно комфортную позицию, будучи сложенным в виде кренделя, но он сосредоточился на дыхании, позволив мыслям дрейфовать: было странно не знать, куда едешь, и еще страннее – не беспокоиться об этом. Наконец, машина съехала с хайвея и заскрежетала по сельской дороге, потом свернула на гравий. Остановилась, и он услышал, как хлопнула дверца. Звякнула металлическая цепь: дверь гаража опускается, подумал он.

Багажник открыли, и Баки обеспокоенно глянул на него сверху вниз.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, протягивая Стиву руку.

Ухватившись за нее, Стив позволил Баки вытащить себя на свет божий из багажника.

– Конечно, - сказал он, со стоном разминая спину. – Масса удовольствия, давай еще разок так сделаем. 

В гараже имелось три бокса, освещенных пыльными флуоресцентными лампами – станция природного газа, решил Стив. С одной стороны стоял рабочий стол, на стенах висели инструменты. Рядом с их машиной был припаркован запыленный белый фургон с прикрепленными сбоку лестницами, третий бокс пустовал. За мутным окном снаружи виднелись деревья.

\- Где мы? – спросил Стив.

\- Пенсильвания, - ответил Баки. – Мы здесь не останемся, но надо переждать. Здесь безопасно – обособленное место, никаких камер, - и Стив почувствовал прокатившуюся по нему волну облегчения и своего рода усталости: наконец-то они с Баки одни, без миссий, некому докладывать, никто не пытается их убить – он позволил себе опустить плечи и склониться вперед, пока не уткнулся лбом в плечо Баки, и тот положил руку ему на загривок. Он подумал, что может проспать год.

\- Давай, - буркнул Стив, вдыхая знакомый запах Баки: 1943, Бруклин, дом. – Говори дальше.

Рука Баки обвилась вокруг него, и они сжали друг друга крепко-крепко. Но голос Баки, когда он заговорил, звучал обыкновенно.

– Нам надо переодеться. Сменить машину. И поесть. И это, - живая рука Баки скользнула в волосы Стиву, с любовью перебирая пряди и потом осторожно потянув за них.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я побрил голову? – спросил Стив, поднимая лицо с плеча Баки.

\- Нет, но от блондинистости надо избавиться. Слишком приметно, - с сожалением сказал Баки. Коснулся лица Стива. – И, наверное, стоит отрастить бороду.

\- Да. Все что угодно, - согласился Стив, но Баки дернулся назад, когда Стив захотел поцеловать его, металлическая рука возникла между ними.

\- Я не могу, - сказал Баки. – Нам еще предстоит пройти долгий путь, и я не выдержу, если ты начнешь это. Растекусь прямо здесь, - сказал он, отводя глаза, затем вручил Стиву бумажный мешок. – Поешь, - сказал он.

Они съели сэндвичи, выпили колы, а затем Баки привел Стив в маленький туалет при гараже и помог покрасить волосы вонючей краской из коробки в невыразительный каштановый цвет. После чего заставил Стива раздеться и собрал его вещи в черный пакет, выдав ему вместо них стопку тяжелой рабочей одежды – рабочие брюки, куртку на плотной подкладке, поношенную пару рабочих ботинок. В довершение, Баки извлек из нагрудного кармана очки в золотой оправе и вручил их Стиву, который покрутил их в руках, прежде чем надеть. Он видел офицеров в таких очках там, в Вашингтоне – и вот теперь он увидел личность, которую создал для него Баки – бывший военный, работающий на стройке или в машиностроении. Баки отступил на шаг, оглядывая дело рук своих, затем удовлетворенно кивнул. 

– Хорошо смотришься, - постановил он. – В глазах других будешь выглядеть неопределенной личностью.

Он принес для себя второй комплект рабочей одежды и начал переодеваться – сбросил черную куртку и кеды – Стив догадался, что отсюда они уедут на рабочем фургоне – содрал с себя рубашку – и внезапно у Стива перехватило дыхание, как после удара, слезы выступили при виде выступающих шрамов, стекающих с плеча Баки, воспаленная плоть вокруг металла, следы пересадки кожи. Шрамы врезались в красивую форму, какой раньше было тело Баки – и внезапно это был 1943 год, и Италия, и шел дождь, и повсюду лежали раненые, стонущие на носилках, изувеченные, без рук или ног – но это был Баки. Его Баки.

\- Что? – Баки поднял глаза. – Стив? – он натянул рубашку на плечи и пробормотал. – Прости, я позабыл, что ты не видел…

\- Не смей, мать твою, говорить «прости», - яростно сказал Стив, сдерживая слезы. – Это ты меня прости. Все остальные должны просить прощения. Но не за это. Ты знаешь, за что, - и Баки знал его лучше, чем кто-либо, Баки знал его всю жизнь.

Баки отрывисто кивнул.

– Да, - сказал он, проводя рукой по волосам. – Я знаю.

\- Хорошо. Хорошо. Потому что то, что ты делал, было неправильно. Мы не должны об этом больше говорить, потому что это не просто вода под мостом – самого моста уже нет, как и целого мира – но мы были – ну, ты знаешь, кем мы были.

\- Женаты, - напрямик произнес Баки, и это слово заставило Стива вскинуться.

\- Да, - подтвердил он.

\- Да. Что ж, - сказал Баки. – Я пытался вести себя как джентльмен. Больше этого делать не стану, - он вздохнул и добавил. – Хотя ей я сказал, ты знаешь. Пегги.

Стив нахмурился. 

– Что ты ей сказал?

\- Что я забираю тебя, - отозвался Баки. – Что ты нужен мне больше, чем ей. И всегда был нужен, - сказал Баки, рывком натягивая пару перчаток. – Ты ей нравился, но ты ей был нужен как дырка в голове. Только подумать – на 100 % меньше тебя и глянь, как замечательно она справилась, - и Стив рассмеялся, прикрыв глаза. – Это правда! – настаивал Баки. – Истинная правда, мать ее; этой женщине девяносто восемь, и она выглядит лучше любого из нас.

\- Льстец, - обличил Стив. – Сладкоголосый льстец.

\- Говорю как вижу, - сказал Баки и забросил пластиковый пакет с их одеждой в фургон прежде, чем Стив затолкал туда свой щит. – Проверь машину, убедись, что все чисто, - распорядился Баки, еще раз осматривая гараж.

\- Мы уезжаем? – спросил Стив.

\- Это чужое, - с отсутствующим видом заметил Баки. – Вот фургон - наш, - и затем. – Хорошее местечко, верно? Но ведь все равно надо спалить его?

Стив взглянул на него. 

– Не надо, - решил он.

\- Они застрахованы, - напомнил Баки. – Вполне вероятно, мы окажем им услугу.

\- Садись в фургон, - сказал Стив.

 

***

\- Эй, ты едешь не в ту сторону, - сказал Стив.

\- Нет, в ту.

\- Мы возвращаемся обратно в Нью Йорк?

\- А ты собирался пустить корни на природе?

\- Нет, - сказал Стив.

***

 

\- Хочу собаку, – поведал Стив. – Большую собаку. Может, двух.

\- Мы еще даже не приехали, - возразил Баки.

\- Двух собак мне хватит, - решил Стив.

\- Боже правый.

***

 

Баки выбрал длинную дорогу до Нью Йорка, по Джерси и через Стейтен Айленд, по дорогам и мостам, которых не существовало во времена их детства. Повсюду шла стройка – это Бруклин, здесь всегда идет стройка – дорога сузилась до одной полосы. Уже стемнело, когда Баки свернул на шоссе Оушен. Стив выглянул в окно: он не узнавал район – разве шоссе Оушен не дальше на юг?

\- Мы где? – спросил он.

\- Кони Айленд авеню, - ответил Баки, сворачивая на нее.

\- Нет, - не согласился Стив. – Не может быть. Кони Айленд на несколько миль южнее.

\- Это северная сторона, - пояснил Баки, снимая руку с руля и показывая вверх. – МакДональд Авеню, шоссе Оушен, Кони Айленд авеню – все ведут прямиком к Нептун и к воде. Другая сторона парка.

\- Не могу сообразить, - нахмурился Стив.

\- У тебя есть вся оставшаяся жизнь, чтобы сообразить, - успокоил его Баки.

Эта часть Кони Айленда была коммерческой – череда двух- и трехэтажных кирпичных домов и заводов: склад водопроводных труб, компания по выпуску плитки, автозаправка, пара мастерских по установке автосигнализации. Улица вымерла, все магазины были закрыты, металлические роллеты на витринах опущены, двери гаражей заперты, надписи НЕ ПАРКОВАТЬСЯ и 24 ЧАСОВАЯ ДЕЙСТВУЮЩАЯ ДОРОГА. Баки притормозил, затем нажал кнопку на противосолнечном козырьке со своей стороны, и одна из дверей гаража начала подниматься. Баки свернул на подъездную дорожку, и Стив наклонился вперед, чтобы рассмотреть яркую желтую вывеску сверху: КОНИ АЙЛЕНД ДИЗАЙН И СТРОИТЕЛЬСТВО. Внутри автоматически зажегся свет, и Баки медленно заехал внутрь – этот гараж разительно отличался от того, откуда они уехали.

Очевидно, это был действующий и хорошо укомплектованный бизнес: инструменты, материалы для стройки, гипсокартон, мешки с цементом, сварочный аппарат. Вся задняя часть гаража была рабочей комнатой: Стив увидел тачку, козлы. На деревянной стойке лежали ручки, телефон и кипа накладных с калькулятором. Стив выбрался из фургона, чтобы оглядеться, когда дверь гаража громыхнула позади, он обернулся и увидел, что рядом находится еще одна дверь, поменьше, выходящая на улицу, в то время как остальные двери вели вглубь здания.

Звук от закрываемой двери фургона эхом разнесся по гаражу, а затем Баки обошел капот, осторожно поглядывая на Стива. 

– Завтра могу тебе устроить полную экскурсию, - сказал он. – Прямо сейчас обойдемся пиццей. Здесь поблизости хорошая еда, особенно – доставка и пицца вниз по улице, и еще Индийский ресторан. Хипстеры сюда еще не добрались, хотя они уже близко – все эти модные ресторанчики вниз по Кортелью. Целый магазин маффинов – с ума сойти, - Баки подошел к стойке и поднял трубку телефона, который к удовольствию Стива оказался черным и с дисковым набором, обернулся, щурясь на стену, и начал набирать номер. Стена позади стойки была исписана телефонными номерами.

\- Привет, Никки, - сказал Баки. – Хочу заказать большую пиццу, - Стив наклонился, поставил локти на стойку и поинтересовался:

– Отлично, а что ты собираешься есть? – и Баки закатил глаза и уточнил: 

\- … а колбаски у вас есть? Какие именно? – Стив дважды крутанул рукой. – И котлеты, - перечислял Баки.

\- И что-нибудь зеленое, - предложил Стив.

\- А какие овощи у вас… - Баки прижал телефон к плечу и пробурчал. – Это же гребаная пиццерия, а не Дельмонико… что? – секунду он слушал, затем уточнил: - Шпинат или брокколи?

\- Шпинат, - решил Стив. – Это все.

\- Уверен? – Баки закатил глаза. – Не желаешь ногу ягненка, молочного поросеночка? Не вопрос, я пойду и добуду, - сказал Баки и грохнул трубку телефона. – Господи, я помню времена, когда ты ничего не ел.

\- Ага, а я помню, как Джоан Кроуфорд была Королевой Кассы, - ответил Стив. – Пошли – покажешь остальное.

Стив последовал за Баки через дверь и вверх по истертым ступенькам. На площадку выходили две двери, напротив друг друга, обе закрыты. Указав на одну, Баки сказал:

– Это на завтра. Там сюрприз, тебе понравится, - и Стив почувствовал, как сжимается горло, потому что впервые за долгое время это может быть правдой – Баки действительно знал его, и знал, что он любит, так что, может, оно ему действительно понравится. Баки отпер другую дверь и распахнул ее. За ней располагалась небольшая квартира, всего две комнаты – он вошел – болезненно, болезненно знакомые. Стив даже не мог поначалу точно сказать, в чем тут дело – что-то в простоте мебели. Стол, книжная полка, маленькая кухня – все старое, но настоящее, сделанное из настоящих материалов: дерево, металл, стекло. Он направился в спальню. На кровати лежало простое шерстяное одеяло и – что-то в этом было – в углу валялась пара поношенных кожаных ботинок. Ботинки Баки – и внезапно он мысленно услышал раздраженный голос матери Баки, потому что Баки вечно раскидывал ботинки, а ей нравилось, когда вся обувь стояла по линеечке, аккуратно под кроватью.

Здесь живет Баки, подумал Стив. Здесь живем мы. Я дома.

\- Ничего шикарного, я знаю, - Баки возник позади него, – но…

Стив обернулся. 

– Баки. Богом клянусь, никогда за всю мою жизнь я не хотел ничего больше, - сказал он.

К его удивлению, Баки издал смешок, настоящий и громкий. Стив уставился на него, прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он слышал смех Баки.

– И это даже не самая лучшая часть, - запротестовал Баки, ухмыляясь. – Подожди, пока не увидишь, что у меня есть… - и Стив поцеловал его; он устал ждать, а один из самых больших плюсов – может, даже самый большой плюс – в том, чтобы быть большим, что иногда это он притягивал Баки для поцелуя.

На сей раз Баки его не оттолкнул; вместо этого он обхватил руками талию Стива и приоткрыл рот, и поцелуй стал обжигающе горячим. Стив беспомощно терся своим стояком о бедро Баки – он скучал по сексу, ужасно скучал – и почувствовал, как руки Баки поглаживают его по заднице. Он помнил – Боже – тот первый раз, когда Баки поцеловал его и терся об него, и его скользкий член случайно ткнулся чуть не прямо в задницу Стива, и внезапно это показалось действительно хорошей идеей, и у Баки едва хватило времени выдохнуть «О, Боже… пожалуйста», прежде чем Стив перекатился и толкнулся назад, и господи, это действительно была хорошая идея, настолько хорошая, что Стив подумал, что может умереть от этого – чувствовать Баки внутри себя и руки Баки на себе, другая рука Баки сжимала внутреннюю часть его бедра, и Баки всхлипывал и сходил с ума позади него. Сейчас они оторвались друг от друга, задыхаясь. 

\- Должен предупредить тебя, - нетвердо выговорил Баки, может быть, тоже это вспомнив. – Если мы этим займемся, я могу пойти вразнос.

Стив прижался лбом ко лбу Баки. 

– Ты слишком много на себе несешь. Отдай мне, - пробормотал он. – Дай мне подержать это, - и Баки тихо, болезненно простонал ему в губы. Стив уронил его на кровать, и они старались избавиться от одежды, не прекращая сосать языки друг друга, и внезапно Баки вывернулся, по-кошачьи прижался щекой к ладони Стива и простонал:

– Надо забрать эту чертову пиццу.

Стив провел большим пальцем по пухлой нижней губе Баки, и тот приоткрыл рот. 

– Я, - начал Стив, и тут же позабыл, что говорил. – Я заберу. Позже, - произнес он. - Мы съедим ее позже, - и это было все, что он когда-либо желал.


	7. ЭПИЛОГ. ЧАСТЬ 1

\- Где тебя черти носят? – поинтересовался Баки, когда Стив наконец-то поднял трубку.

\- В смысле? – отозвался Стив. – Я в Джерси, только что закончил. Жду, когда мне заплатят, - он действительно стоял на залитом солнцем газоне, только что загрузив фургон. – Выезжаю через пять минут… 

\- Не пойдет, - что-то случилось плохое, он слышал это по голосу Баки. – Ты где, выход 9? Черт. Это час минимум - видишь, вот почему нам не надо браться за работу в Джерси, я же говорил тебе, что не надо…

\- Что случилось? – перебил Стив.

\- Выглядят как летучие мыши, - ответил Баки, и на секунду Стив подумал, что неправильно расслышал. – На мосту, - можно было не уточнять, на каком именно мосту. – По телевидению крутят на всех каналах – там какой-то супер-кошмар в плаще и с армией летучих мышей, - и Стив уже бежал к дому, прижимая телефон к уху. – Здоровые такие, от восьми до девяти футов… - и миссис Марков удивленно подняла на него глаза от расходной книги, когда Стив кинулся к телевизору в ее солнечной кухне со словами: 

\- Простите, могу я немного посмотреть у вас телевизор … - включил его, и потом они оба уставились на нечеткую запись с вертолета, где гигантские летучие мыши расселись как птички на проволоке вдоль Бруклинского моста. Другие кружили в небе над рекой, время от времени ныряя вниз, чтобы напасть на машины или разбегающихся прохожих. Позади мышей огромный мужчина в шлеме и плаще размахивал руками в воздухе. Суперчеловек, должно быть – или, может, инопланетянин; Стив никогда не видел его раньше. Судя по его виду, он толкал речь.

\- Я вижу, но звука нет, - сказал Стив. – Что он говорит?

\- Да какая разница, что он говорит? – возразил Баки. – Он псих, это речь Гитлера: склонитесь передо мной или летучие мыши сожрут вас. И это никак не Геттисберг, уверяю тебя, - Стив заметил первый росчерк красного и золотого через небо: Тони уже на месте.

\- Черт. Черт, - непрерывно бормотал Баки в ухо Стива. – Ладно. Что ж, - он вздохнул. – Если честно, будь это центр города, я бы не стал связываться с летучими мышами, но это мой мост, - заявил Баки и затем: – Я возьму твой мотоцикл, ладно?

\- Да, конечно, - тихо ответил Стив, и услышал, как Баки бежит по лестнице к их квартире, мог практически видеть, как он открывает старый солдатский сундучок в изножье их кровати. – Будь осторожен!

\- О, конечно, - отстраненно отозвался Баки. – Не волнуйся. Говорил же, не стоит брать работу в Джерси, - сказал он и повесил трубку.

 

 

 

Наташа и Клинт добрались до моста минут на семь позже Тони, припарковали открытый джип у обочины.

\- Фу, - сказала Наташа, глядя вверх, потому что мыши были отвратительны – как летучие крысы с острыми маленькими зубами. 

Клинт уже снаряжал свой лук. 

– Я сбиваю мышек, ты займись Повелителем Мышей. 

Наташа глянула на него с благодарностью: 

\- С удовольствием, - ответила она, выхватывая оружие. 

Клинт начал выпускать стрелы, и воздух наполнился ужасным визгом, когда раненые мыши посыпались с неба, дико махая крыльями. Со стороны реки Тони сбивал их выстрелами – было слышно, как мыши шлепаются в воду. Наташа проверяла машины на мосту – большая часть были пусты, двери распахнуты, но в нескольких виднелись люди, укрывшиеся внутри, она старалась найти выгодное стратегическое положение, чтобы вырубить этого психа – Чироптеру, как он себя называл, и теперь его уже можно было как следует разглядеть. Ростом он был, по крайней мере, десяти футов - некий лабораторный эксперимент прошел не так, как планировалось, предположила Наташа. Ну, положим, как и все они – но незачем по этому поводу быть мудаком, думала она, присев за Порше, чтобы прицелиться.

Посреди всплесков, и воплей, и вуп-вуп вертолета службы новостей, кружащего наверху, она не расслышала рева мотоцикла, пока он чуть не наехал на нее – разогнавшись на мосту, а затем упал на бок, колеса все еще крутились - потому что Кэп уже соскочил с него и забрался на крышу минифургона, и щит уже летел, звеня, через мост. Он врезался в грудь Чироптеры, свалив его на землю спиной вперед – а Кэп понесся вперед, прыгая с машины на машину, и выхватил щит из воздуха, когда тот возвратился.

\- Ни хрена себе, - голос Клинта в ухе. – Это же Роджерс.

\- Нет, - сказала Наташа. – Это не он, - у Стива совершенно другой стиль боя. – Это другой.

\- Ух ты, а они мощная парочка, - пробормотал Тони, голос немного глушила статика. – Вроде Клинтонов. Покупаешь одного, второго получаешь бесплатно, - и Кэп прыжком взлетел на спину Чироптеры и обхватил его горло рукой – левой, обратила внимание Наташа - в удушающем захвате. Чироптера заревел и принялся кататься по мосту с Кэпом на плечах. – Тупой ублюдок, лучше бы он атаковал Триборо (мост Triborough Bridge в Нью Йорке – прим. переводчика), - цыкнул Тони – Эти бруклинские парни всегда защищают свое.

\- У нас имеется причина не позволять Кэпу, эээ, прикончить эту тварь? – поинтересовалась Наташа, наблюдая, как Кэп свободной рукой стаскивает металлический шлем Чироптеры, чья темная кожа оказалась такой же, как шкуры летучих мышей, а глаза - нечеловеческими, блестящими алыми бусинками.

\- Гм, нет, - решил Клинт и выпустил еще одну стрелу. – Скажи ему, что может продолжать.

\- Согласен! – поддержал Тони. – Ура! – и пальнул еще раз, превратив еще двух мышей в огненные шары, пикирующие вниз. 

Кэп удерживался на плечах Чироптеры, пока тот не грохнулся на землю, а затем ловко приземлился и пнул его сапогом, проверяя, жив ли. 

– Назад! – скомандовала Наташа, и Кэп с опаской глянул на ее, но послушался, и Наташа для страховки разрядила полную обойму в монстра. – Держи, - сказала она, бросая ему один из своих пистолетов, он легко поймал его и отрывисто кивнул в знак признательности. – Бери на себя сторону Бруклина, - предложила она, и они разделились, чтобы добить остальных летучих мышей.

\- Передай Баки-Кэпу, с меня ланч, - сказал Тони. – Думаю, в китайском стиле – обожаю цыпленка кунг-пао.

\- Клинт удивился: - Вот уж не думал…

\- Не получится, - Наташа прикусила губу, глядя, как один из вертолетов внезапно сменил курс, и она знала, куда он направляется - следом за Барнсом. – Он должен вернуться и не привести их к Стиву. Тони, - нерешительно произнесла она. – Ты не думаешь, что мог бы…

\- … устроить небольшую аварию? Немножко промахнуться? Упс!!! – откликнулся Тони, посылая ЭМИ, заглушивший двигатели на обоих вертолетах, и вынудив их экстренно опуститься по спирали в Манхэттенский гелипорт.


	8. ЭПИЛОГ. ЧАСТЬ 2.

На тротуаре вдоль Кони Айленд Авеню выстроились припаркованные машины, и ей пришлось лавировать между ними. Двое парней, устанавливающих стерео в машину, посмотрели на нее, когда она шла мимо, кивнули друг другу и пробормотали что-то на испанском; в магазине автостекол работали русские, поэтому она смогла объяснить им, что сожалеет, но замуж ни за кого из них не пойдет. Те расхохотались и схватились за сердце, изображая отчаяние.

Двери гаража «Кони Айленд Дизайн и Строительство» были открыты, она обогнула припаркованный там грязный белый фургон и осторожно зашла внутрь, продвигаясь вглубь магазина. Джеймс Барнс сидел, согнувшись над компьютером, и делал пометки в пружинной тетради, разговаривая по древнему телефону со шнуром, а затем он поднял глаза, увидел ее и тут же стал кем-то другим – взгляд заострился, стал настороженным.

– Я вам перезвоню, - сказал он и положил трубку.

\- Я слышала, вы чините всякие вещи, - сказала Наташа, кивая в сторону металлической вывески на стене позади него: РЕКОНСТРУКЦИЯ, ГИПСОКАРТОН, ПЛОТНИЦКИЕ РАБОТЫ, ЖИВОПИСЬ, УСТАНОВКА, ЭЛЕКТРИКА, РЕМОНТ: МЫ ЧИНИМ ВЕЩИ.

Барнс ничего не сказал, только медленно кивнул, и она подошла к стойке, достала карманные часы. Они у нее были с детства: один из кураторов отдал их ей, сказав, что те принадлежали ее отцу. Она ему не поверила, но часы сохранила – даже сама ложь была проявлением доброты, которую хотелось помнить.

Барнс удивленно нахмурился на часы – он определенно не ожидал, что у нее имеется оправдание изобразить клиента – и взял их. Покрутил в затянутой в перчатку руке, затем ловко открыл золотую заднюю крышку, и теперь был ее черед удивляться, потому что он запустил руку под стойку и извлек маленький бархатный мешочек с часовыми инструментами: тонкими, серебристыми, с различными наконечниками и текстурными рукоятками. 

\- Симпатичная штучка, - искренне похвалил Барнс. – Похожи на французские, но корпус изготовлен в России, так что это, возможно, русская копия французских часов, не знаю, - он осторожно потыкал внутри маленькой серебристой штуковиной, повернул шишечку на верхушке, и к ее удивлению послышалось тихое тиканье, а затем нежный звон.

Ее брови поползли вверх. 

– Работают?

Уголок рта Барнса приподнялся.

– О, конечно, - сказал он. – Такие вещи не ломаются, эта вещица нас всех переживет, - он закрыл крышку и отдал ей часы. – Отнесите их в настоящую мастерскую, пусть почистят и…

Они услышали топот Стива по ступенькам и переглянулись. Позади стойки находился альков, и по безмолвному соглашению, Барнс отдернул занавеску в сторону, Наташа укрылась за ней, развернувшись так, чтобы выглянуть в щелку. Барнс быстро вернулся к своей тетради и взял ручку.

\- Эй, - окликнул Стив, проходя через заднюю дверь, и не будь она уверена, что это Стив, то не узнала бы его – и дело было не в более темных волосах, бороде или кардигане, и не в фальшивых очках в золотой оправе. Дело было в том, как он держался. Он выглядел моложе, стройнее, счастливее, слегка взъерошенный и отстраненный, на его рубашке возможно не доставало пуговицы, каштановые волосы стояли торчком, как будто он наконец может вести себя непринуждённо.

\- Пиво не остыло, пришлось поставить его в морозилку. Не забудешь вытащить его в десять?

\- Конечно, - откликнулся Барнс.

\- Игра начинается в семь. Думаю, выведу собак погулять, а затем на обратном пути прихвачу нам пиццу, - сказал Стив.

\- Отлично, - сказал Барнс. – А что ты собираешься есть?

Стив ухмыльнулся. 

– И, может, несколько претцелей или еще чего. Чипсов. Не знаю, умираю, до чего хочется солененького. Если желаешь чего-то особо, или…

\- Мороженого, - заявил Баки, и Стив приподнял бровь.

\- Мороженого?

Баки поставил локти на стойку.

– Ага. В смысле, ты же спросил, или это была формальность?

\- Спросил, спросил. А какого сорта… ладно, я знаю, - Стив направился к задней двери, приложил пальцы ко рту, пронзительно свистнул – и два золотистых лабрадора примчались в гараж, гавкая, кружа у ног Стива и с обожанием глядя на него. Одна из собак обнюхала пол и кинулась к ней. Наташа замерла, но Барнс резко окликнул: - Грейси, - и псина немедленно вернулась к Стиву.

\- Хотел бы я уметь так же, - вздохнул Стив. – Меня они так не слушают.

\- Если честно, на войне это почти всегда была моя работа, - сказал Баки, и Стив рассмеялся.

\- Ладно, ребята, - позвал Стив собак, а затем подошел к Барнсу и подарил ему поцелуй, который был не столько поцелуем, сколько искренним обещанием позже заняться сексом, и Наташа никогда за миллион лет не могла бы вообразить Стива Роджерса целующим кого-то так. Барнс неловко напрягся, памятуя о ее присутствии, о чем Роджерс не подозревал, но колебался недолго, приоткрыл рот и отдался поцелую. Видимо, даже легкая заминка была нетипичной, потому что Стив отстранился, вопросительно хмурясь, и спросил: 

\- Все в порядке?

\- Да, - прикусил губу Барнс. – Я просто… немного задумался.

\- Что ж, больше этого не делай, - серьезно сказал Стив. – Тебе все равно нечем, - и Барнс ухмыльнулся:

\- Отвали.

\- Скинь смс-ку, если чего-нибудь захочешь, свин этакий, - сказал Стив, собаки едва не опрокинули его. – Я ненадолго. Не…

\- Да не забуду я, - обещал Барнс. Он подождал, пока Стив не исчезнет из вида, прежде чем обернуться к Наташе и отдернуть занавеску. – Джордж в порядке, но вот с Грейси приходится немного туго, - поведал он ей. – Это он виноват, портит собак, - минуту он смотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом, затем качнул головой в сторону двери, из которой вышел Стив.

\- Пошли, - пригласил он. – Покажу тебе кое-что, - и она последовала за ним через дверь и вверх, на один пролет по ветхим ступенькам. На площадку выходило две двери, и она бросила взгляд в их квартиру – маленький квадратный стол и стулья, крохотная кухня и старенький диван позади – прежде чем Барнс захлопнул эту дверь – наша жизнь, не твоя.

Он распахнул дверь, и она задохнулась от удивления: стеклянный потолок-купол над студией, как в теплице, множество мольбертов и банок с краской. Было светло и пахло скипидаром. На ближайшем мольберте стояла картина в работе – девушка на барном стуле, изогнутые в улыбке губы, высокий стакан – но Барнс махнул рукой:

– На продажу, - пояснил он. – Он рисует это для какого-то бара в Форт Грин, - и потащил ее вглубь студии. Там были другие картины, множество картин, которые она не понимала: холсты, покрытые толстыми слоями краски, зубчатые линии синего и черно-белого. Она рассматривала их одну за другой и постепенно ощутила исходящую от них некую силу - силу чувств, по крайней мере. Облака, или дым, подумала она. Лед.

Барнс тоже вперился в них, кивнув сам себе.

– Это все изливается из него, - произнес он. – Это то, как он думает. Иногда он не может… - рассеянным взмахом руки он изобразил «сказать». – Ты разбираешься в картинах? – спросил Барнс, и поджал губы, когда она покачала головой. – Они хороши, - сказал он. – Действительно хороши. Я говорил ему, что надо устроить выставку. Он беспокоится, что это слишком ретро – не достаточно концептуально – но я думаю, что людям уже приелось это концептуальное дерьмо. У тебя есть идея – запиши ее, для этого краски не нужны. В музеях висит такой мусор, словами не передать, - он уставился на один из холстов: синий, черный и белый, разводы коричневого и красного на одной стороне. – Льется из него, - пробормотал он. – Одна за другой, - и затем: - Если вы отнимете у него это, я вас поубиваю – всех.

\- Даже в мыслях не держала, - сказала Наташа. Он пристально глянул на нее, но что бы он ни увидел на ее лице, это его, похоже, удовлетворило. – Послушай, Джеймс – можно называть тебя Джеймс? – она не стала дожидаться ответа. – Я не могу просить тебя доверять мне…

Его лицо пересекла кривая улыбка. 

– Это моя реплика, - заметил он.

-… но в секретах я понимаю. Никому не нужно знать, что Капитан Америка живет здесь, - сказала Наташа. – Или Стивен Роджерс, - добавила она, и взгляд на лице Джеймса Барнса стоил всего.

 

The End


End file.
